Sortir avec Remus Lupin
by royale-de-luxe
Summary: TRAD : Au clair de lune, la beauté de Remus semblait presque impalpable, faisant battre le cœur de Sirius un peu plus vite et précipiter son  souffle bruyant. Voilà ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il désirait vraiment, embrasser Remus. R/S
1. Présenter Remus Lupin

Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle traduction d'une histoire de Children of the Shadows (qui avait aussi écrit 'Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.'). Titre original : 'Dating Remus Lupin.'

Merci encore une fois à Justine pour ses excellentes suggestions !! Comme quoi, un oeil neuf c'est vraiment très précieux !

J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture ...

* * *

**Chapitre un :** Comment présenter Remus Lupin.

_La meilleure façon de raconter cette histoire serait peut-être de commencer par le tout début: la naissance de Sirius Black. Elle advint dit-on, par un très joli mois de janvier, bien que nul ne puisse raisonnablement utiliser un tel qualificatif en ce qui concerne Londres, où le climat oscille généralement entre morne et carrément dépressif. La mère de Sirius, la jeune Walburga Black, dut subir l'humiliation d'avoir à écarter les jambes et de s'exposer à la vue des médecins pour donner naissance à son enfant. Pourtant (contrairement aux autres femmes) , elle fut aidée d'une façon des plus efficace : elle avala de copieuses rasades de potion illégale et s'aida également un peu de sa baguette. Plus tard, ces potions seront accusées d'être la raison de l'état de santé mentale douteuse de Sirius._

_James Potter qui était né seulement deux mois auparavant, fut admis comme un compagnon de jeu acceptable pour le jeune Black. Les deux garçons étaient issus de respectables familles de sang-pur (pas comme ces horribles Weasleys.) et tous deux étaient considérés comme les héritiers de la fortune familiale. Ainsi, devinrent-ils les princes de leur famille et d'inséparables compagnons. James Potter connaissait absolument tout de Sirius Black, jusqu'à ses plus petites lubies. Si on lui avait demandé d'écrire un court résumé sur son meilleur ami, James aurait mis en lumière les points suivants :_

_**Sirius Black était un rebelle.** Personne ne comprenait exactement ce qui animait cette rébellion, bien que Mme Black aimât à en rejeter le blâme sur les Potter. Dans tous les cas, Sirius aimait faire tout et n'importe quoi allant contre les règles, et ce quel que soit le ridicule qu'il encourait. Chaque année, il trouvait une nouvelle façon de mettre hors d'elle Walburga Black . Durant leur première année à Poudlard, il avait placardé des bannières Gryffondor partout sur les murs de sa chambre. En seconde année, il s'était affublé de cheveux longs et de vêtements moldus. Durant leur troisième année, il avait affiché des posters de filles en bikini ; et finalement pendant leur quatrième année, Sirius présenta la noble et très ancienne Maison des Black à David Bowie et à Led Zeppelin. Bien entendu, le heavy metal s'accompagna en prime d'une atroce veste en cuir et d'un collier à clous. _

_**Sirius Black était fou.** Si on lui avait posé la question, Sirius aurait démenti avec véhémence avoir quelque chose à voir avec ses parents, principalement sa mère. Malheureusement, Dieu et la génétique avaient le sens de l'humour. Sirius avait non seulement hérité sa beauté de Mme Black, mais également son tempérament ainsi que sa totale et absolue folie. James se rappelait d'une fois où Sirius avait essayé de sauter du cinquième étage du chaudron baveur, juste pour le fun. Le concept d'os brisés, de crâne fracassé et de sang répandu partout semblait complètement étranger au jeune Black. _

_**Sirius Black n'aimait pas beaucoup les filles. **La période 'je me préoccupe de ce que pensent de moi les nanas ' de Sirius dura toute la seconde année. Pendant leur troisième année, après que James ait déclaré son éternel amour pour Lily Evans, Sirius décida d'imiter son ami et se dégotta une petite amie ainsi que des posters obscènes (voir le premier point), et acquit un charme insolent que James ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais vu. Cela dura jusqu'en quatrième année, le jour où Sirius connut son premier baiser et où il décréta que sa petite amie avait exactement le même goût qu'un vieux calmar . _

_**Sirius Black était gay.** James bien sûr était totalement ignorant du point numéro trois ainsi que des divers posters de David Bowie ou autres joueurs de Quidditch torse nu. En fait, même après que Sirius eût déclaré à James en quatrième année qu'il était gay , celui-ci refusa de le croire. Pas parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise à ce propos, mais parce que, après toutes ces années passées avec Sirius, il pensait que le point numéro quatre était simplement une manifestation du point numéro un. En fait, James n'avait absolument pas cru Sirius jusqu'à ce que Remus Lupin n'arrive dans leur vie._

_Alors donc que la naissance de Sirius serait la façon la plus appropriée de débuter une telle histoire, peut-être serait-il plus simple de commencer par l'été précédent la cinquième année de James et de Sirius._

_L'été était très chaud, presque trop chaud parce que les deux garçons avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur journée dans l'étang jouxtant la résidence des Potter. Ils se baignaient nus bien sûr parce que nager avec des vêtements était largement moins drôle et avant la fin de la journée, ils avaient attrapé de spectaculaires coups de soleil qui leur vaudraient une bonne heure de massage à l'aloe-vera par Mme Potter. Cependant, ce fut avant l'aloe-vera, que se tint la conversation clé de notre histoire._

_Nous pouvons donc dire que tout commença dans le parc un soir, alors que le ciel se teintait de rose et que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Les garçons étaient épuisés et légèrement réticents à l'idée de rentrer et de rester confinés après avoir passé une si belle journée. Ils atermoyaient donc dans un jardin d'enfants à proximité, faisant des tours de balançoire et glissant sur les toboggans debout sur leurs pieds parce qu'ils étaient trop grands désormais pour s'asseoir dessus. Le jeu favori de Sirius était bien sûr le parcours d'agrès et ce fût là, en se balançant qu'il fit sa confession à James ..._

'Tain, je déteste être gay ', déclara Sirius se balançant par les genoux et regardant James la tête en bas. Ses longs cheveux humides se balançaient sous lui et, dans un geste irrité, il les rassembla en une queue de cheval et les attacha solidement.

James repoussa ses lunettes pour lever les yeux au ciel brièvement, avant de revenir au livre que lui et Sirius avaient subtilisé dans le bureau de son père (_l'Art de Jeter des Sorts à vos Ennemis_). « tu n'as que quinze ans, Sirius, tu ne sais pas si tu es gay, » répliqua James tout en écornant une des pages contenant un sort qu'il comptait bien essayer une fois que l'école aurait repris et que Severus Snape serait dans les parages.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, son beau visage déjà rouge de tout le sang affluant vers sa tête et ses yeux gris légèrement exorbités. 'Je pensais qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation. Je n'aime pas les nanas ... du tout.'

'Tu n'en as embrassé qu'une, ' le raisonna James. 'Tu ne peux pas juger d'après ça;' Brièvement il se demanda si ce changement dans sa sexualité était une nouvelle lubie de Sirius et s'il n'avait pas planifié d'en parler prochainement à Mme Black. Pour la sécurité de Sirius, James espérait que non. Les Black n'étaient pas contre l'utilisation de sorts en ce qui concernait la discipline de leurs enfants.

'Celle-là m'a suffi', répliqua Sirius avec dégoût, forçant James à se remémorer leur conversation à propos de la petite amie mollusque de Sirius. James priait Merlin que Lily Evans n'ait pas le même goût. Pas que cela l'arrêterait jamais de la courtiser, mais ce serait une entrave à leur relation qu'il espérait imminente.

'De toutes façons, je suis gay.' répéta Sirius au cas où James n'aurait pas entendu la première fois. 'Je ne suis qu'un homme misérable et gay.'

James ricana au mot 'homme' mais ne fit aucun commentaire. 'Je suppose que tu vas continuer à geindre toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je te demande pourquoi exactement tu es misérable.'

'Bien sûr'. Sourit Sirius tout en se redressant entre les deux barres et en titubant un peu du soudain reflux sanguin.

'James roula des yeux exaspérés, cédant au cinéma de Sirius. Il n'y avait visiblement aucune issue à cette situation, aussi ferma-t-il son livre et fixa-t-il toute son attention sur son meilleur ami.'Très bien, pourquoi détestes-tu être gay ?'

Sirius soupira ostensiblement. 'Je ne trouve personne avec qui sortir,' répliqua-t-il la tête dans les mains. 'Enfin quoi, on est dans les années 70 pour l'amour de Merlin ; on pourrait penser qu'il se trouverait un ou deux gentils garçons libres aux alentours de Poudlard.'

James eut la très perturbante vision d'un Sirius affublé d'ailes, de plumes et d'un collant rose. Il la chassa rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre son repas ou son équilibre mental dans les buissons.

'C'est vrai quoi, même un imbécile comme toi a eu une petite amie ou deux. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester tout seul ?'

James gronda, connaissant l'inévitable discours vaniteux qui allait suivre. Sirius était un Black après tout, et même si la pomme était tombée à bonne distance de l'arbre, la pomme restait une putain de pomme. Et pas une orange.

'Mon charme et ma beauté sont complètement gaspillés,' se plaignit Sirius comme prévu tandis qu'il agrippait à nouveau la barre, cette fois avec les mains et se mettait à tournoyer comme un singe enragé.

Sirius portait un tee-shirt trop petit de James cet été là parce qu'il avait eu la flemme de défaire sa propre valise. Et bien sûr, il finit par montrer plus de peau qu'il n'en couvrait. Non pas qu'aucune des filles du voisinage s'en serait plainte. Sirius était indéniablement beau après tout, mais ça restait une importante blessure d'amour propre pour James de savoir que bien qu'il soit hétéro et libre, son soi-disant gay de meilleur ami attirait plus l'attention que lui. Si seulement ces filles pouvaient entendre leur conversation là maintenant ...

'Je ne peux quand même pas être le seul là bas non ? Demanda Sirius en regardant directement James. 'Je veux dire .. j'ai quinze ans ... je devrais réussir à trouver un gars sexy à baiser cette année ...'

Dans un élan de fraternelle affection, James réalisa que les yeux de Sirius ne brillaient plus de leur éternelle touche de malice et d'humour. Il était sincère et avait presque l'air suppliant. James se demanda s'il recherchait réellement un petit copain ou pas plutôt un compagnon ; quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à se sentir moins exclu et lui permettrait de se sentir enfin chez lui quelque part. Peut-être que Sirius avait juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer et pas simplement pour baiser. Se doutant que lui demander si c'étaient là ses vrais motifs serait inutile, James décida de hausser les épaules avec indifférence et fournit la plus simple réponse qu'il put trouver :

'Tu pourrais demander à Lupin de sortir avec toi.'

Sirius arrêta de se balancer. 'Lupin ?'

James hocha la tête, ouvrant son livre à nouveau pour apparaître moins intimidé et plus blasé. Il y avait des limites aux conversations masculines, et parler de sentiments et d'effusions à propos de perspectives de rendez-vous, passait décidément la frontière.

'Il est de la même année que nous, même dortoir que Frank en fait ...'

Sirius parut perplexe. 'Je ne pense pas que j'ai même jamais entendu parler de lui. Comment peut-il être dans la même année que nous, un Gryffondor, et pourtant passer inaperçu ?'

James se gratta le cou paresseusement. ' C'est le gars à propos de qui ont été lancées toutes ces rumeurs l'année dernière. Celui qui a été pris à rouler des patins au batteur Patrick Orton.'

La surprise sur le visage de Sirius fut suffisante pour que James sache qu'il avait toute son attention. Personne ne connaissait l'entière véracité de ces rumeurs, mais James et quelques autres joueurs de l'équipe avaient été aux premières loges du spectacle. Sirius, qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe jusqu'à l'année dernière, quand Orton avait été transféré soudainement dans une académie de Quidditch à mi-semestre, ne connaissait que les quelques faits de base. James n'était pas du genre à rapporter des commérages aussi n'avaient-ils jamais vraiment discuté du sujet jusqu'à ce moment précis, et Sirius venait de sauter précipitamment de sa barre pour s'asseoir directement face à James.

Sirius n'essaya même pas de cacher son excitation. Tout le monde savait que la moindre chose comportant un petit danger et des commérages ne servait qu'à l'attirer et à l'exciter encore plus. 'Donc, c'était Lupin ?' demanda-t-il à James, les yeux luisants à la simple perspective de sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi scandaleusement célèbre. 'Merlin, je pensais qu'il était plus vieux. Orton était en septième année .... ça rassemble à de la maltraitance d'enfant ça !'

'Orton est un imbécile. Lily le pense aussi.' ajouta James sans ambages, comme si Lily justifiait son affirmation. Lily était la fille la plus intelligente de l'école et quand elle disait ou pensait quelque chose, elle avait toujours raison ; même si elle venait à affirmer que la lune était en fromage, James la croirait. 'À la minute où ces rumeurs sont arrivées au terrain de Quidditch, il a fait machine arrière et a rejeté tout le blâme sur Lupin . Je ne sais pas pourquoi ; les gens n'étaient pas en colère ni rien ... juste curieux. Mais il a pris les devants et a dit qu'il était sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour quelconque que Lupin aurait élaboré et blablabla. Et la plupart des gens l'ont cru, simplement parce qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. 'Comment sais-tu qu'Orton mentait ?'

'J'ai un cours avec Lupin .. Soin aux créatures magiques ...' expliqua James se rappelant que Sirius avait préféré suivre des études sur les moldus. 'Il n'a pas l'air d'être de ce genre là. Affreusement calme. Il garde tout pour lui et ne dérange jamais personne. Tout le monde l'a emmerdé après l'histoire Orton, mais il n'a jamais dit un mot.'

James se remémorait comment Lupin lui était apparu insensible, son visage déjà stoïque avait l'air de s'être totalement refermé. Quand Lily et Alice l'avaient défendu contre les autres garçons, Lupin les avait simplement regardées comme pour les avertir d'arrêter et de ne pas s'en mêler. James se rappelait que Lupin lui avait paru presque dangereux à ce moment là, et il avait vu qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Pas mal de gens l'allumaient encore au sujet de sa liaison avec Orton, mais à la différence d'autres souffre-douleur, personne ne l'avait jamais touché ni provoqué dans un combat physique. C'était presque comme si ils étaient effrayés de s'approcher trop près de lui. Mais une fois encore, qui ne le serait pas ; le garçon possédait les yeux d'ambre les plus froids et éteints que James avait jamais vus.

'N'empêche,' continua James en sortant de ses pensées, 's'il avait été du style à faire des potions, je pense qu'il aurait fait quelque chose pour se venger non ? Par contre, tu pourrais avoir du mal avec lui. Le garçon est pratiquement muet. Je ne l'ai entendu parler que pour répondre à l'appel.'

Sirius balaya l'objection d'un geste, imperturbable. 'Un détail,' répliqua-t-il, visiblement confiant dans son propre charme et son rayonnement. 'Par contre de quoi il a l'air, tu te rappelles ? '

James à vrai dire, ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment et il dut se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire face au visage inquiet de Sirius quand il répliqua, 'On dirait une fille en fait. Avec une voix grinçante.'

'Il n'a pas encore mué donc. Très bien. Au fait ta voix grince aussi par moments.'

'C'est pas vrai !' s'écria James, indigné et espérant que Lily Evans ne pensait pas que sa voix grinçait ; 'Et tu sais quoi ? Lupin est tout petit' mentit James pour se venger. 'et il a des boutons partout sur le visage et en plus il est chauve !'

Sirius rit bruyamment, tombant sur le dos et se tenant l'estomac. 'Ca fait rêver, Jamie-boy. J'ai hâte.'

James vexé, souffla, arrachant l'herbe à ses pieds avec mauvaise humeur;

'Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre sur lui ,'

James envisagea de lui raconter d'autres horribles mensonges, mais décida que Sirius méritait d'avoir un minimum d'information au sujet du garçon. Après tout, bien qu'il soit un enfoiré de première, Sirius l'avait toujours aidé dans sa conquête envers Lily. C'était simplement logique de lui retourner la faveur.

'IL sait s'y prendre avec les animaux,' dit James à Sirius, en lui cognant le genou par jeu quand Sirius s'étendit sur l'herbe comme si elle lui appartenait. 'On a eu un cours sur les licornes et c'est le seul garçon dont elles se sont approchées. Elles ont presque éperonné le gros cul de Peter à ce moment là.' James sourit avec tendresse au souvenir de la scène. 'J'ai entendu Lily et Alice dire qu'il était comme Blanche-Neige.

Sirius leva des yeux inquisiteurs. 'C'est quoi ça ?'

James haussa les épaules. 'J'en sais rien ; je pense que c'est parce qu'il est très pâle.'

Sirius fronça les sourcils pensivement. 'Donc ce Lupin .. il est pâle ... maigre ... grand et a la peau lisse ... calme ... et sait s'y prendre avec les animaux. Pas trop mal. Voilà qui est réglé alors.' Sirius fit un sourire triomphant à James et se leva pour prendre une pose avantageuse.

'Jamie mon ami, considère que Lupin est désormais mon petit ami, et en tant que mon frère d'armes et mon arrière petit cousin, c'est ton devoir de nous accepter comme un couple et de nous présenter tes meilleurs voeux et ta bénédiction !'

James leva un sourcil sardonique. ' Tu ne connais même pas son prénom.'

'Pff. Ne sois pas si matérialiste. L'amour ne connait pas d'entraves,' déclara Sirius, tête haute et mains sur les hanches. 'Les noms n'ont aucune importance.'

James roula des yeux. 'Tu ne lui as même pas encore demandé s'il était d'accord.'

'Il vient tout juste d'être trahi par son copain, James. Il a besoin d'une épaule pour s'épancher, quelqu'un qui le soutiendra et le réconfortera, et lui ramènera le sourire.' Sirius sourit d'un air de conspirateur et ouvrit grand les bras. 'Qui d'après toi est le parfait candidat ? C'est l'occasion rêvée. Il est à moi !' la dernière partie du discours fut ponctuée par un étrange cri de guerre haut perché.

James grogna, sentant venir les prémisses d'une catastrophe imminente. Bon, au moins ça promettait d'être une année intéressante ...

* * *

_Plus tard, si on lui avait demandé comment lui et Remus Lupin s'étaient rencontrés, Sirius aurait parlé d'un coup de foudre. Il aurait conté de façon romantique comment il se tenait d'un côté du quai tandis que Remus se tenait de l'autre côté, tous deux restant là sans bouger au milieu du flot d'élèves de Poudlard et de leurs parents. Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés et la lumière semblait descendre directement du ciel pour irradier Lupin, confirmant à Sirius qui était Remus avant même que James ne le lui désigne. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air et des frissons, et le temps avait suspendu son vol rien que pour eux._

_'On était les parfaits opposés,' dirait-il avec un sourire rêveur. Remus Lupin, le policé, et Sirius Black, le rebelle. C'était un tableau tellement imparfait qu'il ne pouvait se définir que comme l'Art à son apogée. Bien sûr, les deux garçons avaient réalisé simultanément cette parfaite imperfection. Alors ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans en avoir conscience et en quelques minutes, leurs mains et leurs lèvres s'étaient réunies dans une parfaite union. Plus tard bien sûr, ils avaient fait l'amour dans un compartiment vide (avec protection comme il se doit) pendant quatre heures, après quoi ils avaient échangé des 'je t'aime'. _

_A la fin du conte de Sirius, James roulerait des yeux et ferait remarquer que Sirius ne connaissait même pas le prénom de Lupin quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais bien sûr, comme mentionné au-dessus, Sirius n'était pas matérialiste. Les noms étaient futiles quand il s'agissait du Véritable Amour. Donc, les faits étaient légèrement exagérés par volonté de divertir et de fait, ce qui se passa en réalité fut ... hum ... légèrement différent. _

'Je ne le vois pas !'

'Là, plus loin sur la gauche !' cria James au milieu de la foule, puis il tourna la tête de Sirius brutalement de façon à lui faire face à un homme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux grisonnants et une valise assez grande, se tenant devant l'express de Poudlard.

'T'as fumé la moquette ou quoi ? S'écria Sirius. 'Celui-là a au moins la trentaine. C'est impossible qu'il ait passé autant de temps à Poudlard !'.

James lui donna une tape sur la tête. 'C'est son père espèce d'idiot ! Le garçon à côté de lui !'

Sirius ronchonna mais regarda à nouveau, et cette fois ses yeux s'élargirent et il retint sa respiration. 'Bon sang de bois !' s'écria-t-il, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. 'Merde, mon pote, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un putain de canon !'

'Ah bon ?' demanda James, se haussant également sur la pointe des pieds pour vérifier l'affirmation de Sirius.

Sirius le regarda médusé. Même un hétéro devait se rendre compte que Lupin le faisait grave. Le garçon avait des cheveux châtain clair qui rappelaient à Sirius une plage de sable et des vagues apaisantes ; un peu longs, mais pas autant que ceux de Sirius qui les maintenait ensemble en une tresse savamment relâchée à hauteur de ses épaules. Lupin était aussi totalement dénué du moindre bouton, à part un grain de beauté sous l'oeil que Sirius désira vraiment, mais vraiment embrasser. Cependant ce fut ses yeux ; ce furent eux qui captèrent véritablement l'attention de Sirius et c'est grâce à eux que Lupin se démarquait au milieu de la foule. Ils étaient de l'ambre la plus claire et .... tristes ... presque lugubres ...'

' Il est trop classe ,' remarqua Sirius avec un haut le corps, en notant le costume de Lupin : un pull sombre à manches longues et col montant par-dessus un pantalon gris, et une robe d'école noire ouverte aux épaules. Il avait même une canne de bois poli noir, mais pas une canne élégante comme celle de son père. Sirius pensa que cela apportait une certaine allure et une personnalité à la stature de Lupin ; mais cela détonnait tout de même terriblement avec l'image de Sirius. Sirius qui ne portait que des jeans déchirés et du cuir et tout ce qui était voyant, décadent et hideux. Ils étaient les parfaits opposés ; de quoi parlerait-il à Lupin ? Le garçon aimait probablement Franck Sinatra pour l'amour de Merlin.

'_I did it myyy wayyy_ !'

Sirius frissonna à cette seule pensée.

'Je pense qu'il est simplement un peu déprimé,' dit finalement James après avoir passé une bonne minute à détailler les vêtements de Lupin.

'Honnêtement, je pense que tu te trompes sur lui.'

Sirius regarda les incroyables cils sombres et épais encadrant les yeux ambre du garçon et soupira. 'J'en doute. Je le sens pas ... je veux dire ... il écoute probablement The Jam et les Wizard's Eye , Jamie. Ils font du rock en costard. C'est horrible !.'

James regarda Sirius comme s'il s'en moquait royalement. 'Bon ben, si tu n'es pas intéressé, je suppose que Lupin saura réparer tout seul son coeur brisé ...'

Sirius sursauta. 'Attends, j'ai jamais dit ça ...'

'Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de le rattraper parce qu'il est déjà en train de monter dans le train ...' répliqua James d'un air supérieur. 'Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Evans de sortir avec moi cette année, alors je te laisse, ça ira ? '

Sirius sourit, et examinant son reflet dans le comptoir métallique, il rajusta son collier gothique. 'Et cette fois, ne reviens pas en courant avec des tentacules plein la figure. Leurs ventouses s'étaient prises dans mes cheveux la dernière fois.'

Sirius esquiva le coup que lui porta James et se rua dans le train qui s'ébranlait déjà. Il se fit un devoir d'ouvrir tous les compartiments et ce faisant, tomba sur quelques couples qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. En n'importe quelle autre occasion, Sirius aurait râlé en parlant de dégoutantes démonstrations et d'idiots enamourés. Mais il était d'une bonne humeur inhabituelle ce jour là. Après tout, lui et Lupin allaient bientôt devenir l'un de ces couples dégoutants et sans une once de décence. A cette pensée, il se mit à siffler et à bondir à chaque pas.

Il finit par le trouver.

Lupin se tenait au fond du compartiment, assis seul et regardant par la fenêtre avec la même expression de tristesse que Sirius avait surpris plus tôt. 'Ta maison te manque déjà ?' demanda Sirius, rompant le silence tandis qu'il entrait et fermait la porte derrière lui.

Lupin leva les yeux et le regarda brièvement puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, mais Sirius avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux se durcir légèrement. La tristesse était partie, remplacée par un air réservé et sur la défensive.

'Je ne te critique pas,' continua Sirius, s'asseyant sur le siège opposé à Lupin. 'En fait, Grimmauld Place est horrible mais M et Mme Potter me manquent vraiment. Ils sont géniaux et je reste chez eux la plupart du temps l'été. Mme Potter fait les meilleurs gâteaux du monde. Tu devrais essayer un de ces jours.'

Lupin continuait de l'ignorer au grand dam de Sirius. James avait mentionné que le garçon ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais Lupin pourrait au moins faire l'effort de reconnaître sa présence. En tous cas, Sirius n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Lupin était l'amour de sa vie, après tout, et ne disait-on pas que l'amour était un chemin pavé de difficultés (ou quelque chose comme ça).

'Donc, quels cours suis-tu ? Je sais que tu as Soins aux créatures magiques avec mon copain James, et que tu dois en avoir quelques autres vu qu'ils sont obligatoires.' à nouveau, Sirius dut faire face au silence. James n'avait pas mentionné le problème comportemental de Lupin. 'Je pense que tu dois t'asseoir plutôt dans le fond, parce que je t'ai jamais vu en cours. Mais t'as raison en fait. C'est super quand tu veux faire une petite sieste pendant les cours de Binn.'

Lupin cligna des yeux et Sirius sut qu'il avait obtenu le commencement d'une réaction. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le sourire qu'il avait espéré et Lupin ne paraissait pas du genre à rire à gorge déployée, mais c'était vraiment mieux que l'air stoïque et réservé qu'il avait adopté avec Sirius depuis le début.

'Tu devrais t'asseoir avec moi, James et Peter pour la suite,' offrit Sirius avec un large sourire, 'on lance de la nourriture aux Serpentards quand les professeurs ne regardent pas et James a travaillé sur sa farce tout l'été. Il ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est, mais ça va être génial ! Et puis bien sûr, il y a les p'tits de première année ... à qui on peut toujours flanquer une bonne frousse.'

'Je suis préfet', répliqua Lupin d'un ton morne et Sirius pensa qu'il allait mourir de surexcitation.

C'étaient les premiers mots que Lupin avait prononcés en presque une demie-heure de bavardage de la part de Sirius, même s'ils n'étaient pas très agréables. La voix de Lupin n'était pas du tout aiguë ou haut perchée, mais bien mature et pour le moins très très sexy de l'avis de Sirius. Ce n'était pas tant la voix que la façon dont il avait parlé – tout juste un peu plus fort qu'un murmure plein de douceur tandis que les mots coulaient sans effort de ses lèvres en une mélodie attirante. De ces mêmes lèvres roses que Sirius se prit à fixer (depuis) au moins dix minutes avant d'enregistrer le fait que Lupin était un préfet.

_Un préfet_ ...

Pas bon.

Sortir avec un préfet était la pire des choses à faire pour un fauteur de troubles comme lui. Lupin pourrait enlever des points, tenter de l'obliger à suivre les règles, lui prêcher la morale et l'étiquette, peut-être même vouloir le changer ou lui faire cesser les blagues ! Pour un peu, bientôt il rejoindrait le corps des étudiants et ferait son devoir en tant que citoyen et étudiant de Poudlard.

Non. Non. Non.

Impossible.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et regarda intensément Lupin. Bon sang, il voulait vraiment le garçon. Comment Sirius pourrait il choisir entre cette image parfaite et somptueuse (ainsi qu'un candidat potentiel au lit) et sa dignité et auto conservation ? C 'était impossible.

_A moins que_ ...

A moins que Sirius ne le change d'abord ; et ne le retourne en un maraudeur certifié et amateur de mauvaises blagues. Après tout, il était le plus persévérant du lot et quand il avait décidé quelque chose, on ne pouvait l'en dissuader jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs, une fois que lui et Lupin sortiraient ensemble, Lupin n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'écouter. C'est ce que les petits amis font n'est-ce pas ? '

'Vous désirez quelque chose mes chéris ?'

Sirius leva les yeux pour voir la dame du chariot de friandises – Martha (comme il était indiqué sur son badge), et il sourit. 'Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir Lupin ? Tout ce que tu veux – c'est moi qui paye'

Sirius se retourna pour voir que Lupin s'était déjà levé et payait la femme pour une poignée de chocogrenouilles. '

'Comme d'habitude n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Commenta-t-elle gentiment, ajoutant également deux bonbons à la citrouille dans le sachet d'emballage. 'Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien cette année. Ca va Remus ?'

Remus. Le prénom du garçon était Remus.

Sirius et Remus.

Remus et Sirius.

_SiriusRemusSiriusRemus_.

'Je vais bien M'am,' répondit _Remus_ avec sa façon à lui si merveilleuse de parler, pleine d'un charme tranquille et de mots choisis. Sirius aurait voulu le manger tout entier et par petits bouts.

La porte se referma sur Martha qui quittait le compartiment, et Sirius nota que Remus se reposait assez lourdement sur sa canne tandis qu'il changeait de main pour porter son sac. Ce fut seulement quand le garçon commença à boiter que Sirius réalisa que la canne était sans doute plus qu'un vulgaire accessoire de mode.

'Tu boites,' constata-t-il, encore un peu sous le choc après avoir remarqué quelques bandages bien serrés autour de la jambe droite de Lupin sous son pantalon.

'Bien vu,' murmura Remus sarcastiquement. La fluidité et l'aisance avec laquelle il utilisait sa canne, firent penser à Sirius que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en servait. Sirius se demanda si la jambe de Lupin était cassée.

'Je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu boites ?' reformula Sirius, tout en se levant de son siège pour aider son futur petit ami et Amour de sa vie.

'J'aime ça', répliqua Remus d'une voix basse et cinglante. ' À mes heures perdues , je boite pour passer le temps;'

Sirius aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse. 'Viens, passe ton bras par-dessus mon épaule. Je peux-' Sirius l'avait à peine touché que Remus l'avait agrippé durement par le menton, lui intimant de 'la fermer' et l'embrassa, brutalement.

Sirius sentit sa tête exploser, des étoiles et des constellations dansèrent devant ses yeux et son cerveau décida de cesser de fonctionner. C'était hot. C'était très très hot, et Remus ne s'embarrassa pas de subtilités pour demander l'entrée ou pratiquer un baiser progressif. Il se contenta de plonger sa langue, explorant chaque recoin de la bouche de Sirius, et ses dents mordillèrent presque méchamment sa lèvre inférieure. Les mains de Remus étaient enfoncées dans la chevelure de Sirius, l'attrapant par les poignées et rapprochant Sirius encore plus près, les amenant presque à perdre l'équilibre.

Quand finalement Remus le laissa aller, Sirius était abasourdi et étourdi d'extase, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il voyait déjà des petits coeurs encadrant le visage de Remus, des anges soufflant dans des trompettes des symphonies épiques, de petits elfes verts ivres de joie, dansant des claquettes au milieu d'arcs-en-ciel et de monceaux de pièces d'or ...

'T'as gagné. Tu peux aller réclamer ton argent à présent et arrêter de m'emmerder.'

Les petits coeurs se brisèrent en mille morceaux et les elfes se regardèrent, plutôt confus. 'Hein ?'

'C'était pas ça ?' demanda froidement Lupin, son visage rappelant soudain à Sirius celui des poupées qu'on pouvait voir dans les magasins de jouets – celles en porcelaine avec de grands yeux bleus effrayants qui vous regardaient fixement pendant des heures et des heures sans ciller. 'Un plus gros pari peut-être, séduire cette 'tapette de Lupin' et le laisser tomber après une semaine. On verra s'il utilise un philtre d'amour cette fois encore. Ou alors est-ce qu'il fallait aussi que tu couches avec moi ?'

Sirius se dégrisa d'un coup de ses fantasmes dorés. 'De quoi tu parles ? Quel pari ?' Quand Lupin ne répondit pas et retourna s'asseoir, plus indifférent que jamais, Sirius le suivit. 'Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend franchement ?' Sirius fronça les sourcils alors que Lupin continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, le regard dur et fermé revenu dans ses yeux d'ambre. Ces yeux : ils ne semblaient pas humains, réalisa Sirius pour la première fois. C'étaient des yeux de mort, cette étrange lueur qu'il avait vue sur le quai, n'était plus qu'un simple trait de lumière. Ils ne déparaient la beauté de Lupin en aucune façon, mais vous laissaient avec un sentiment de vide, voire même de méfiance à l'intérieur.

Légèrement mal à l'aise et étant inapte à gérer les situations compliquées, Sirius décida que peut-être que cela rassurerait Lupin s'il se contentait de reprendre la conversation là où il l'avait laissée :

'Quoiqu'il en soit, on a pensé à des farces tout l'été. Je pense que tu devrais te joindre à nous, étant donné que tu es dans notre année. Tu aimeras James ; il est sacrément génial et peut-être un peu moins maniaque que moi, sauf au sujet de Lily Evans. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il peut trouver à ce tas .. et il y a Peter aussi. Je pense que tu l'aimeras aussi. C'est un bon copain, même si la façon dont il idolâtre James est un peu agaçante.'

Les efforts évidents de Sirius pour changer la conversation demeurèrent complètement ignorés de Lupin, qui regardait au loin, comme s'il était perdu dans les plaines herbeuses et les champs de maïs.

" Bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses trop attention à eux quand tu seras avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre au profit de trop de blagues ou trucs du genre. Tu as remarqué ? Même nos noms sont assortis. Sirius et Remus. Remus et Sirius. On fait un couple parfait non ?'

Sirius reprit sa respiration et regarda Lupin un long moment, gravant lentement le profil du garçon dans sa mémoire et s'arrêtant à ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé furieusement quelques minutes auparavant. Rien que cette pensée ramena les petits coeurs rouges danser devant ses yeux, et Sirius dut essuyer un filet de bave avec le revers de sa main pour ne pas ressembler à un maniaque pervers.

'Tu sais. J'ai dit à James que tu étais à la mode ou quelque chose comme ça quand j'ai vu ta canne. Et tes yeux ... au début j'avais pensé que tu avais mis de ce noir que les filles se collent.' Sirius frôla doucement les cils du bout des doigts .. ils étaient vrais. 'Comme de l'ambre,' murmura-t-il, 'ma mère en porte tout le temps, mais elle n'est pas moitié aussi belle que toi. Tu as des yeux magnifiques, est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit ?'

'Pardon,' dit Lupin d'un air bourru puis repoussa Sirius brutalement, et Sirius se sentit à nouveau fondre pour cette voix. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler en présence de Lupin ; son cerveau réduit en bouillie à chaque fois n'était pas un effet particulièrement agréable.

'Hé !' s'écria Sirius en suivant Remus après qu'il eut rassemblé ses esprits. 'Hé ! Tu viens toujours à Pré-au-lard avec moi pas vrai ? Hé ! N'oublie pas notre Rendez-vous !'

'Je présume donc que ça s'est bien passé ? S'informa James qui était sorti du compartiment adjacent en entendant Sirius hurler. Il eut une grimace ironique et regarda Remus qui s'éloignait et disparaissait dans un autre compartiment, probablement celui des préfets. 'Quel charme, Black ! Il est déjà à tes pieds.'

Sirius ne fit pas attention à lui, et soupira d'un air rêveur ; Lupin était dur à conquérir – un vrai lutteur. _Parfait_. Sirius était déjà tombé amoureux de lui. _Remus_. Regardant son meilleur ami au travers d'yeux embués, Sirius sourit,'Jamie, mon ami, je pense que nous avons trouvé '_Le Bon_.'

A suivre ...

NDT : Voilà, dites moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue la traduction (la fic originale est terminée et comporte 12 chapitres).


	2. Convaincre Remus Lupin

Bonjour**. **Hé bien ! Très contente que cette histoire vous plaise apparemment. Donc dans la foulée, voici le second chapitre. Le troisième sera plus long à venir, il n'est pas encore traduit.

Je voudrais faire une petite dédicace pour ce chapitre à Chocogrenouille qui nous envoie toujours de très jolies reviews (également pour Casting Moonshadows) et que l'on ne peut pas remercier puisqu'elle n'a pas de compte. Merci à toi pour tes encouragements.

Merci aussi à lilas1410, breizh, Otite la Frite et à Sasuga que je n'ai pas déjà remercié directement.

Et comme d'habitude, si vous aimez, pensez à aller le dire à l'auteure directement, ça lui fera certainement très plaisir.

Bizzoux et merci à Justine.

**Chapitre deux **: Convaincre Remus lupin.

Dès leur premier matin à Poudlard, James réalisa qu'il avait pour meilleur ami, un être complètement et irrémédiablement fou. En cinq heures, le dit meilleur ami Sirius Black, avait spontanément déclaré que Remus Lupin était 'Le Bon', conclu qu'il était fou amoureux, et s'était aussi débrouillé pour faire fuir le pauvre Lupin par sa conduite car au diner, Remus n'était nulle part en vue. Interrogé sur les habitudes de Lupin, Franck avait froncé les sourcils et déclaré qu'il venait rarement diner, et souvent ne revenait pas avant le couvre-feu. Lily avait également rajouté que Lupin descendait quelquefois à la hutte d'Hagrid pour passer du temps avec les animaux ou s'enfermait à la bibliothèque. James ne voulait pas savoir comment Lily en savait autant sur le dit Lupin. Il sentait que quelque soit la réponse, elle conduirait à la castration du garçon, et alors Sirius serait désolé et resterait vierge pour le restant de ses jours. Lupin était 'Le Bon' après tout ...

Enfin, Lupin **serait** _'Le Bon'_ si Sirius s'arrangeait pour ne pas bousiller les choses ou ne se faisait pas tuer avant. Non pas que James pouvait parler d'expérience, étant donné qu'il avait poursuivi la fille de ses rêves depuis toujours à ce qu'il lui semblait, mais même lui savait que tact et discrétion étaient sans nul doute des qualités importantes dans l'Art de la Séduction. Sirius, malheureusement, ne possédait ni l'un ni l'autre. Et ce petit détail frappa James Potter ; presque de plein fouet, en plein visage pendant le petit déjeuner le jour suivant La répartition du Choixpeau ...

'Regarde comme il est beau, James,' murmura Sirius, reposant son menton sur sa main d'un air rêveur. Sa coordination main/œil avait complètement disparu, et sa cuillerée de céréales était dangereusement proche de sa narine droite. ' regarde ses yeux. Ils sont si grands et ...'

'Verts ...' soupira James, tartinant le même toast pour la troisième fois tandis qu'il regardait l'objet de son éternel amour. Lily Evans avait laissé ses cheveux libres aujourd'hui, et ses longues boucles dansantes s'avéraient être plus qu'une distraction pour le pauvre James qui avait flashé sur elle depuis leur deuxième année. 'As tu déjà vu des cheveux plus brillants ?'

Sirius fronça les sourcils. 'Ben, je me regarde dans le miroir tous les jours ...' Les yeux de James parcoururent sa silhouette avec appréciation. 'Mais waouhh !'

Lupin, qui était assis seulement quelques sièges plus loin et à portée de voix, roula des yeux. Lily lui décocha un regard noir au milieu de ses copines qui s'esclaffaient. Quelques personnes autour d'eux ricanèrent même, pensant que James et Sirius s'apprêtaient à jouer leur habituelle comédie et que ceci faisait partie d'une de leur nouvelle farce. Peter, qui était assis à côté de James, était trop occupé par son bacon pour prêter beaucoup d'attention aux déclarations enamourées des deux autres maraudeurs.

'Et sa voix Jamie mon ami. Sa voix est sans doute la chose la plus sexy qui existe,' déclara Sirius, écartant largement les bras et ce faisant envoyant une généreuse cuillerée de céréales vers la table des professeurs. 'et avec cet adorable, adorable accent. Je me demande de quel pays il vient ...'

'D'Angleterre,' murmura Lupin d'un air sarcastique.

James produisit un son inintelligible qui ressemblait beaucoup à 'sexy en diable'.

'Tu sais, je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop d'accord avec moi,' murmura Sirius avec suspicion, le regard qu'il portait sur Lupin légèrement assombri par un sentiment de possession. 'Tu n'a pas flashé sur lui toi aussi j'espère ? Sinon, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier tout de suite mon pote. Il est à moi.'

James ouvrit des yeux de hibou. 'Hein ?'

'Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller s'asseoir à côté de lui ?' demanda Sirius détachant finalement son regard de Lupin pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

'Mais elle me frappe quand je m'approche ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre d'elle,' geignit James, regardant Sirius. 'Elle cogne fort tu sais.' Il frotta son menton où les vestiges d'une blessure récente lui remémorèrent un incident avec Evans dans le train.

'Hé !' Vous deux là !' Hurla Sirius se désintéressant totalement des pensées angoissantes de James. 'Hé ! Gras-double et demi-portion ! Changez de place avec nous. Je veux m'asseoir auprès de ma citrouille d'amour !'

Les deux garçons assis près de Lupin lui jetèrent un regard noir. 'T'as encore fait chauffer le chaudron Lupin .' grinça gras-double vicieusement.

Sirius n'avait pas entendu à cause de ses propres hurlements, mais James tourna la tête avec surprise en entendant le commentaire. Il regarda Lupin avec indignation pour s'apercevoir que le garçon n'avait même pas jeté un regard aux deux autres et continuait à manger ses oeufs tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. James ne comprenait pas comment Lupin pouvait rester si impassible et indifférent, mais ça semblait marcher ; gras-double semblait dépité de ne pas être seulement capable d'obtenir une réponse.

'Allez viens Jamie. La route vers le véritable Amour nous attend. Sirius tira brutalement James par le coude.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la beauté d'une biologie complexe frappa, et le geste de Sirius aurait probablement plus de sens si on pouvait le voir plutôt que le lire.

Imaginez que, dans sa hâte de parvenir auprès de Lupin, Sirius tira la main de James qui partit en un angle inquiétant de quatre vingt degrés. Ceci entraîna une torsion de son épaule, qui envoya des signaux erronés au cou de James. Ces signaux erronés criaient : largue la tête de James dans son bol de céréales. En conséquence de quoi, le cou de James, ne possédant pas grand chose d'un cerveau, se courba en une révérence. Certains diraient qu'il se pencha un peu trop bas, puisque James finit avec le visage pratiquement couvert (et pour être honnête, son nez aussi) de son petit-déjeuner.

Sirius grogna, totalement inconscient de la prise de karaté qu'il venait d'infliger à son meilleur ami. 'Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais faim mon pote,' râla-t-il. 'Franchement, tu aimes te donner en spectacle.'

Et alors, au grand dam de James, Black eut le culot de faire le tour de la table, d'attraper Demi-Portion par le col pour le virer de son siège, et de s'asseoir à côté de Lupin avec un sourire éblouissant et un désinvolte 'Jour mon muffin d'amour.'

Merlin, Sirius avait besoin d'aide.

C'est ainsi que James décida de prendre les choses en mains. Poser la question était la clé, raisonna James, le premier idiot d'Angleterre venu savait ça. Quand vous voulez sortir avec quelqu'un, vous lui posez la question. Vous ne présumez pas qu'il va d'office accepter votre insanité et craquer pour vous après s'être fait traiter de 'Muffin d'amour' et avoir vu son espace personnel envahi.

Même James, qui pouvait parfois être très borné, avait saisi le principe. Quand, courtisant la belle Lily Evans, il arrivait en disant, 'Salut Evans, j'ai jeté un sort au caleçon de Snivelly pour le teindre en rose. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi maintenant ?' C'était courtois et humble, bien que James reconnaissait qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose qui clochait vu la façon dont Evans répondait invariablement non. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait deviner ce qui n'allait pas ...

Carrant les épaules, James décida de prendre les choses en main avant que Lupin ne décide de rompre son code pacifique et d'envoyer un coup de poing dans les dents de Sirius. Alors, pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, James s'arma de courage et vint trouver Remus Lupin avec l'excuse parfaite : un Niffleur. Oui mes amis, ces petits chercheurs d'or à fourrure que nous aimons tous tellement ...

James soupira et resserra ses bras autour de son Niffleur. celui-ci commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, étant donné qu'il lui griffait le visage pour essayer d'atteindre ses lunettes. Tout ce que je fais pour toi Black. T'as de la chance que ce soit la premier cours du trimestre. Il se tint en face de Lupin pendant un moment, attendant et observant Lupin qui caressait et nourrissait son Niffleur avec aisance. À la différence de l'animal de James, celui de Lupin avait l'air de s'amuser. Il se délectait de l'attention qu'il recevait et rampait dans les bras de Lupin tout en jouant entre les plis de sa robe. James devina que Lupin lui -même était attiré par l'animal, puisqu'il ne s'apercevait pas de la présence de James. Soit ça ou Lupin avait un problème de comportement.

James s'éclaircit la gorge. 'hum'.

Immédiatement, le Niffleur sur les genoux de Lupin se dressa sur ses pattes et gronda en montrant les dents à James, qui ne savait même pas que les Niffleurs avaient des dents. À son grand soulagement, il se calma presque immédiatement après que Lupin eut posé une main affectueuse sur sa tête. James se demanda comment au nom de Merlin, Lupin pouvait le contrôler, alors que son propre animal se débattait toujours dans ses mains et le combattait vicieusement.

'Hum ... tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider avec le mien ?' Demanda James avec hésitation, recevant un regard inquisiteur de Lupin. Euh, s'il te plait ?'

James essaya de nouveau. 'Il n'arrête pas de me griffer, et le professeur kettleburn va sûrement me coller une retenue s'il voit ça. Il pense tout le temps que j'ai de mauvaises intentions.

Lupin hocha la tête et tendit la main pour prendre le Niffleur de James. L'animal, cette petite vermine, se vengea en infligeant une claque sur le nez de James avant de sauter dans les bras de Lupin et de s'installer confortablement au creux de son coude. C'était la chose la plus étrange qui soit pensa James, parce que, aussitôt que Lupin le reposa sur le sol, le Niffleur s'aplatit et tendit le cou en signe de soumission. Bien sûr, l'esprit de James était connu pour lui jouer assez souvent des tours – un effet secondaire dû à une exposition prolongée à tout ce qui était Black.

Heu .. merci,' dit James avec hésitation tout en touchant délicatement les coupures de son nez. 'cette chose me hait vraiment.'

'Tu la tenais trop serrée,' répliqua Lupin, et James comprit ce que voulait dire Sirius pendant le petit déjeuner. La voix de Lupin n'était pas sexy, comme le clamait Sirius, mais certaines inflexions dans son anglais vous intriguaient. C'était un accent très étrange, un accent que James n'avait jamais entendu et pourtant les Potter s'étaient répandu partout dans le pays. Ce qui le frappa le plus cependant était l'intensité tranquille avec laquelle Lupin parlait ; elle laissa James frissonnant d'angoisse. Ce n'était pas normal pour un garçon de cet âge d'être si calme et si stoïque. C'était comme si il était ... comment Sirius avait-il appelé Lupin déjà ? Une poupée de porcelaine – des lignes douces, nettes et un visage sans expression sauf pour les grands yeux bruns (ou ambre dorée, comme Sirius objecterait).

'Sans doute. Elle paraît te préférer en tout cas,' commenta finalement James, observant avec dédain les vilaines créatures sur les genoux de Lupin, jouant à se combattre l'une l'autre, jusqu'à ce que celle de James (Clocharde décida-t-il) décida d'aller se promener et que l'autre Niffleur se mit à lécher tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de peau de Lupin comme s'il était l'un de ses petits. Une femelle, réalisa James avec dégout, parce que quelque soit les espèces, les femelles étaient toujours les plus agaçantes qui soient. Il faut dire aussi que James avait une bonne vue sur ses fesses et à moins qu'Hagrid n'élevât à nouveau d'étranges créatures ..

'Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux te parler à propos ... de Sirius.' James jouait de ses doigts sur la table, mal à l'aise et il décida que la conversation serait plus facile s'ils s'asseyaient. 'Ecoute, je sais que tu ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance, et je ne t'en blâme pas, hein ? Je veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ...'

James regarda à nouveau Lupin avec remord, espérant qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin sur une pente délicate. Lupin ne réagit pas différemment, au grand soulagement de James et à son grand étonnement, mais continua à caresser son Niffleur calmement. Quand Clocharde revint avec ce qui ressemblait bigrement à une dent en or ensanglantée de kettelburn dans la bouche et la présenta en gage d'affection, Lupin se pencha pour lui toucher le nez et lui donna une poignée de graines en retour. À nouveau, James fut ébahi de voir comment Lupin semblait savoir de façon innée comment traiter exactement chaque espèce d'animal, ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait aussi probablement comment traiter les femmes. Intérieurement, James se demanda pourquoi un homme qui possède de telles capacités de super héros voudrait être gay.

James secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées idiotes et se concentra sur son but. 'Ecoute, Sirius .. il est cinglé ... mais c'est un gars correct tu sais,' raisonna James, se fendant de ce qu'il espérait être un sourire convaincant. 'Il joue beaucoup de tours pendables et fait un tas de choses stupides, mais il n'a jamais blessé personne. Pas délibérément en tous cas et -'

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? L'interrompit Lupin, l'observant de ses yeux d'ambre perçants qui faisaient que James aurait voulu regarder ailleurs. Ils étaient trop las ... trop dénués de vie ... et pourtant ils avaient suffisamment d'intensité pour mettre James particulièrement mal à l'aise.

'Tu es venu à moi pour une raison, alors arrête de tergiverser. Tu perds ton temps et le mien.'

'Donne lui une chance,' répliqua James brièvement, se sentant à la fois intimidé et légèrement offensé par le ton brusque de Lupin.

'Aussi dénué de tact qu'il soit, je suis sûr que tu as réalisé qu'il veut sortir avec toi. Une ou deux fois, c'est tout ce que je te demande, d'accord ? Sirius ne cache jamais ce qu'il fait, alors tu sauras qu'il ne joue pas un jeu avec toi. Si tu ne l'aimes pas après ça, laisse le tomber. Je n'aurai rien à y redire.'

'Il est crispant,' dit Lupin simplement.

'Seulement si tu dis non,' répliqua James impudemment'. Je le connais depuis qu'on est tout petits et je vais te dire un truc : il va te rendre dingue jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui. Sirius n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement, spécialement à propos de quelque chose qu'il veut.'

C'était la couleur des yeux du garçon qui était dérangeante, et pas seulement le regard. James ne voyait pas pourquoi Sirius en parlait autant – ils étaient trop opaques, pratiquement dénués d'émotion si ce n'est une légère lueur amère là où le soleil se reflétait. Les cils sombres et épais ne servaient qu'à éclairer leur singularité, les faisant apparaître encore plus clairs.

Lupin retourna son attention aux Niffleurs, au grand soulagement de James. Clocharde et son ex-ami se battaient à présent pour dormir sur les genoux de garçon, et les deux animaux essayaient de se repousser pour marquer leur possession. 'Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas en retirer de tout ça ?' finit par demander Lupin, occupé à installer les deux Niffleurs chacun sur une de ses cuisses. 'Quel bénéfice retires tu de cet échange ? '

James ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était une très étrange question à poser. Pourquoi James en retirerait-il quelque chose ? C'était son meilleur ami ... son frère ... est-ce qu'il devait vraiment y avoir une raison ? James haussa les épaules. 'Il arrêtera de me rebattre les oreilles à propos de toi et on retrouvera la paix sociale.'

'La paix sociale hein ?' questionna Lupin d'un air sardonique. Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement en un semblant de sourire. C'était presque comme s'il amadouait James simplement en lui parlant ; comme si Lupin ne croyait pas un mot de ce que James lui disait à propos de Sirius mais jouait le jeu parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Soudain James se remémora que Sirius s'attendait toujours à recevoir plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Lupin n'était pas n'importe quel gars ; il n'était pas impressionné par le rebelle qu'était Sirius pas plus que par son physique à tomber. Il était froid, cynique, et cachait trop de choses derrière un visage parfaitement dessiné – comme une « poupée de porcelaine » dans une boutique de l'allée Nocturne. Comme celle qui vous regardait innocemment jusqu'à ce que vous vous approchiez, et à qui soudainement il poussait une verrue et qui vous lançait un _Avada kedavra_. Cette poupée là était assez populaire parmi les filles de sang pur, les mêmes qui bavardaient probablement à propos du personnage de Sirius et de ses goûts.

'Pour la paix sociale et une bonne nuit de sommeil ..' finit par dire James qui tendit la main pour serrer celle de Lupin et la retira immédiatement quand celui-ci ne la prit pas. Sirius avait du pain sur la planche avec ce Remus Lupin.

Sirius se balançait dans le rocking-chair face au foyer, suçant nonchalamment une plume en sucre. 'Je ne saisis pas', dit-il à James, 'tu peux m'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Remus, mais tu ne peux pas t'approcher un tant soit peu d'Evans sans te ramasser un coup de pied dans les couilles.'

James balança un oreiller à son meilleur ami. 'La ferme, espèce d'idiot.' Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, couvant Evans des yeux. 'Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me remercier. Putain, je t'ai obtenu ce rendez-vous quand-même.'

'Pff. Je l'aurais eu de toutes façons.' répliqua Sirius désinvolte. 'Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'abandonnerais l'amour de ma vie si facilement non ?'

James grogna. 'Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les plumes en sucre. Tu n'avais pas juré de ne plus en manger après le dernier ... '_incident_' de l'année dernière.'

'Celles-ci sont spéciales,' se défendit Sirius et évitant le regard de James à la mention de '_l'incident_'. 'Je les ai piquées dans le sac de Remus pendant le cours de Charmes, alors ce sont des sucreries divines. Ce garçon aime vraiment le sucré tu sais. Il en a toujours plein sa poche arrière.'

James roula les yeux et regarda en direction du portrait de la porte. 'Quand on parle du loup,' murmura-t-il en voyant Lupin, Peter et quelques autres étudiants faire leur entrée dans la Salle Commune. Il fit de grands gestes en direction de Peter qui sourit aussitôt et vint s'asseoir près de James. De façon surprenante, il fut assez avisé pour laisser une place vide pour une autre personne voulant éventuellement s'asseoir juste à côté de Sirius. Même le petit Peter savait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers du chemin de Sirius et de ses extravagantes déclarations d'amour.

'Mon pain d'ange !' s'écria Sirius, ouvrant grand les bras pour Remus comme s'il avait vraiment pensé que le garçon profiterait de l'opportunité pour lui sauter sur les genoux. 'Je t'ai attendu pendant des siècles ! Regarde mes yeux tout gonflés – j'étais en manque d'amour !' Sirius ne broncha même pas quand le regard d'acier de Remus se posa sur lui d'abord, puis sur James et enfin sur l'un des sièges inoccupés dans un coin de la pièce. 'Allons mon poussin, ne sois pas comme ça !' cria Sirius dans un désespoir tragique en voyant Remus s'éloigner. 'Assieds-toi avec moi ma citrouille, dans la chaleur de ce joli feu de cheminée, pour qu'on puisse partager cette délicieuse plume en sucre.' Remus ferma les yeux comme s'il essayait de calmer une migraine très douloureuse. 'C'est ma plume et mon nom n'est pas très difficile à prononcer Black.'

'Pas plus que le mien' répliqua Sirius joyeusement, se levant et passant un bras par dessus l'épaule de Remus pour le rapprocher de lui. 'C'est Si-ri-us. Ça rime même avec ton nom. Peut-être que je devrais écrire un poème sur notre amour épique. Je pourrais te chanter une sérénade par la fenêtre du dortoir sous la lumière de la lune, chanter des arias et des rhapsodies pendant que les étoiles jettent tous leurs feux sur nous et ...'

'J'arrive pas à croire que Lupin soit resté si longtemps,' commenta Peter tout bas à l'oreille de James. 'Ces surnoms sont horribles. Même Evans ne sait plus où se mettre.'

James fit une grimace. 'Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'est pas sérieux au sujet de la sérénade. Ce serait une autre bonne nuit de sommeil de foutue sinon.'

'Est-ce que tu vas venir me voir jouer jeudi prochain ? ' demanda Sirius, obligeant pratiquement Remus à s'asseoir sur le canapé. 'On a notre premier entraînement de Quidditch et James est capitaine cette année.' Sirius reposa sa tête sur les genoux de Remus, laissant ses jambes retomber par dessus le bras du divan. Assez bizarrement, Lupin ne le repoussa pas. 'Je suis batteur et c'est génial, 'parce que je vais -'

'Trimballer une batte et parler par monosyllabes,' répliqua Remus d'une voix monocorde, s'attirant un grognement de la part de James et un gloussement de Peter. 'Fascinant.'

Le visage de Sirius s'affaissa et exprima un air extrêmement pathétique. 'Tu ne viendras pas me voir alors ?'

Remus ne se donna même pas la peine d'apaiser Sirius d'une réponse, se contentant de fixer le feu. James pensa qu'il avait eu l'air très étrange pendant un moment, une étincelle de ce qui ressemblait presque à une émotion dans les yeux ; mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et James pensa que ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion.

'Ça sera très bien,' continuait Sirius d'un ton suppliant. 'On est la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eue et on va sans doute gagner la coupe cette fois.' Les yeux de Sirius devinrent incroyablement grands et humides, ses sourcils se haussant de façon pathétique et ses lèvres formant une moue bien entrainée. Il osa même émettre un gémissement qui parut plus canin qu'humain. C'était ridiculement charmant, bien qu'on ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

'Lupin ne va jamais craquer pour ses yeux tristes,' murmura Peter à nouveau, observant avec une exaspération non déguisée Sirius qui penchait la tête en imitant parfaitement un chien. 'Tout le monde sait qu'un Black ne pleure jamais. Ça va se retourner contre lui.'

'Je ne sais pas,' répliqua James en regardant curieusement Remus. Le garçon regardait intensément Sirius à présent, comme s'il se demandait vraiment si Sirius allait éclater en sanglots. Sirius pouvait se montrer très convaincant quand il le voulait, et tout le monde savait qu'il était un peu instable (pour ne pas dire cinglé) dans sa tête. 'Cinq gallions que Lupin cède, Sirius n'a jamais perdu avant.'

Peter sourit.

'Ma mère est malade. Je vais lui rendre visite lundi,' finit par dire Remus et Sirius sembla sincèrement sur le point de pleurer. James ne savait pas s'il simulait où s'il était véritablement affecté. Son meilleur ami pouvait être incroyablement mystérieux parfois.

'Ok,' répliqua Sirius d'une petite voix, se tournant sur le côté il enfouit son visage contre les genoux de Lupin en reniflant. 'Tu vas me manquer mon amour. J'attendrai dans cette tour de solitude jusqu'à ton retour.' Il prit la main de Remus, la baisa puis la guida jusqu'à son front pour qu'elle repose là. La main retomba mais Sirius ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et il sombra dans un sommeil paisible. James se sentit presque désolé pour Lupin.

Si jamais vous demandiez à James Potter d'établir une liste des traits de caractère qui définiraient Remus Lupin comme il l'avait fait pour son meilleur ami Sirius Black, vous obtiendriez un James Potter très perplexe. Il vous expliquerait comme s'il expliquait à un gamin de cinq ans comment l'herbe verte peut devenir bleue, que Remus Lupin était une énigme. Un mystère si confus et impénétrable qu'il ne pouvait être défini sur un banal parchemin uniquement avec des mots. En vérité, même s'il essayait très fort, James ne pourrait jamais percer à jour ou ranger Lupin dans une case. Il était béat devant le garçon, tout comme Sirius l'était, bien que pas dans le sens 'ton truc dans mon cul'. James se demandait quels secrets se cachaient derrière le cynisme, quelles fatalités se trouvaient derrière cette jambe boiteuse. Il voulait le savoir pour protéger Sirius, que James avait adopté comme son frère bien avant qu'il puisse dire 'ces cent sorciers sans sorts sont soucieux' cinquante fois d'affilée.

Ainsi, pour masquer son manque de connaissances sur Lupin, James donnerait un ton romantique au propos général. Il dirait que Lupin était comme la bise en hiver – froide et mordante, mais une fois passée, vous ne sauriez dire quelle température il faisait à l'intérieur ou comment elle s'était crée. Oui c'était cela Remus Lupin, dirait James, et toutes les demoiselles seraient en admiration devant ses talents poétiques. Remus Lupin était comme la bise en hiver.

_Ce qui fait que ce fut plutôt une surprise pour James en ce mardi après-midi, pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch , quand il découvrit que Remus Lupin pouvait aussi se montrer **gentil** ..._

'Sirius, je veux que tu ailles le plus à droite possible. Surveille les abords de là-haut jusqu'au quatrième cercle, et Gideon pourra se charger du reste. Fay ... je ne veux pas que tu te contentes de voler toujours au même endroit en espérant que le vif vienne à toi. Survole les alentours. Imagine où le vif pourrait aller ! _Sois ce foutu vif !_'

'Potter devient fou' s'exclama Fabian Prewett tandis que lui et Sirius s'élançaient vers le ciel. 'Comment est-ce que je suis supposé _être le vif ?_'

'James ne rigole pas avec le quidditch ; tu sais ça,' raisonna Sirius, tandis qu'il observait les balles que l'on libérait de la caisse. 'Je dois reconnaître qu'on a vraiment des chances pour la coupe cette année.'

'Hmm,' fredonna Fabian, volant maladroitement aux côtés de Sirius au lieu de suivre les ordres de James et de survoler les alentours ou au moins '_d'agir plus comme un poursuiveur et moins comme l'ombre de Sirius !_'

'Quelque chose te tracasse Fay ?' demanda Sirius, renvoyant aisément un cogneur qui approchait, vers les tribunes les plus éloignées. 'Tu sembles troublé et tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme si j'avais tué ton hibou ou quelque chose comme ça.'

Fabian Prewett se mordit la lèvre et sembla presque hésitant à parler. 'tu sais que j'aime bien les blagues Sirius,' commença Fabian. 'Bon sang, moi et Gid, on a joué plus d'un tour avant que les ASPICS ne deviennent une priorité pour nous. Une bonne rigolade est toujours la bienvenue, mais Gid et moi ... on n'apprécie pas vraiment ce que tu fais. C'est pas ... c'est pas bien, mec.'

Sirius fronça les sourcils, confus, et fit un écart pour renvoyer un autre cogneur avant de revenir à Fabian. 'De quoi tu parles ? On n'a pas de blague en cours pour l'instant ...'

'Lupin,' répliqua Fabian bourru. 'Écoute mec, c'est une chose de jouer un tour et c'en est une autre de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un. Ce gars là n'a fait aucun mal. Merlin il ne parle même presque jamais.'

Sirius s'étrangla sous le choc et l'incrédulité. 'C'est tout ce que cette rouquine te fourre dans la tête Fay ?'

'Ecoute Sirius,' argua Fabian d'un ton sévère et paraissant légèrement en colère. 'Si c'est une sorte de vengeance à propos de la conduite d'Orton ou quelque chose comme ça, alors en tant que Préfet en chef, je vais devoir m'interposer. Tu n'es dans l'équipe que depuis un an, alors tu n'en sais probablement pas beaucoup, mais cette histoire est craignos.'

'Je -'

'Crois moi,' l'interrompit Fabian, 'ma soeur, Molly a joué avec des philtres d'amour avant ça, alors, je sais de quoi je parle. Orton est un menteur-'

'Mais putain je sais bien,' le coupa Sirius avec exaspération; 'Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que je joue un jeu avec Remus ? C'est pas juste.' Sirius heurta le cogneur qui approchait avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, ressentant le besoin d'évacuer sa frustration. 'Je l'aime vraiment.'

_'Hé oh Black ! Fais attention ! Tu m'as presque arraché la tête là !'_

'Alors ... alors vous sortez vraiment ensemble ,' s'écria Fabian avec incrédulité.

_'Fay, putain t'es aveugle ou quoi ?' Ce vif s'est pratiquement baladé sous ton nez pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Concentre toi bon sang !'_

_Sortir ensemble_, réalisa Sirius. Ça ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant mais oui, lui et Remus formaient un couple. Ils étaient ensemble, exclusivement, _tous les deux_ ! 'On sort ensemble ! ' confirma Sirius d'un air extatique, les yeux brillants et le visage fendu d'un large sourire. 'Et bordel, c'est l'être le plus brillant et le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré ! T'es pas d'accord Fay ?' Il regardait Fabian qui semblait être frappé de paralysie sur son balai. 'Tu devrais l'écouter parler, Fay, il est tellement sexy, j'ai l'impression de fondre chaque fois qu'il ne fait même que me regarder. Mais – 'le visage de Sirius s'assombrit instantanément, passant du bonheur à la tristesse si vite, qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait un trouble de la personnalité. 'Mais il ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'il rende visite à sa mère apparemment. Mmmph, il ne m'accorde même pas un peu de temps. Je ne demande que sa constante et entière attention. C'est pas grand chose quand même.'

La paralysie de Fabian sembla sur le point de lui être mortellement fatale, tandis que son regard allait de Sirius au terrain où il semblait y avoir une silhouette solitaire adossée aux stands, vêtue d'un pardessus bleu foncé et une écharpe blanche autour du cou. 'Tu ferais bien de mieux regarder, Black. Il est juste là,' Fabian pointa son doigt.

Le sourire de Sirius devint presque frénétique, tandis qu'il faisait volte-face pour regarder Lupin et commençait à faire de grands gestes de la main comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. 'Tu es venu !' s'écria-t-il avec une telle excitation, que tout le terrain l'entendit et que beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sirius, indifférent à l'attention générale, poussa des cris de joie et fit un impressionnant looping avec son balai. 'Jamie, regarde ! Il est vraiment venu me voir jouer ! Mon adorable tarte aux pommes est venue !'

" Black, c'est pas le moment de parler desserts !"

'Remus mon amour !' hurla Sirius, ignorant les cris de ses coéquipiers et l'état de frayeur de Fabian. 'Je suis là, chéri !' Sirius dessina une arabesque dans l'air et bascula la tête en bas dans un mouvement qui aurait pu faire honte à des artistes professionnels.

_'Black, putain qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce d'abruti !'_

'Tu crois qu'il m'a vu ?' demanda Sirius tourné vers Fabian avec un sourire idiot qui menaçait de fendre son visage en deux. 'On ne voit pas très bien la tête en bas !'

'Je crois que tout le monde t'a vu,' répliqua Fabian d'un air presque horrifié bien que Sirius ne comprenne pas bien pourquoi. 'Tu criais assez fort pour – Merlin fais attention !' cria Fabian.

Sirius n'eut que le temps de se retourner et d'enregistrer qu'un cogneur assez volumineux filait en direction de sa tête à une vitesse alarmante. 'Bordel,' fut sur le point de dire Sirius, mais malheureusement le cogneur ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir des obscénités et le heurta à la tête, l'éjectant de son balai. Sirius se mit à dégringoler vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"_Ohé, que quelqu'un lance un sort d'amortissement pour cet idiot qui est en train de tomber ! J'ai dit à tout le monde de se concentrer, pas de faire des tours de cirque comme un abruti décérébré !_" James mit un coup de poing dans l'air et fonça vers le sol, observant Sirius atterrir confortablement grâce au sort d'amortissement de Lupin. "Bon sang, il est complètement con franchement." James descendit de son balai et lui et son équipe se rassemblèrent autour de Sirius, qui gémissait de douleur de la plus disgracieuse des manières. "Potts, c'est grave ?"

Wendy Potts, l'une des poursuiveuses de James examinait la tête de Sirius pour voir la gravité des blessures. Elle semblait inquiète et James sentit son irritation le gagner à nouveau en pensant à la négligence de Sirius. "Il saigne James. Le cogneur l'a heurté plutôt violemment. On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'il soit examiné."

James nota que Lupin avait rejoint leur petit cercle, finissant sa cigarette tranquillement avant de l'écraser sous son talon. L'attitude du garçon était très blasée, mais James pouvait déceler des larges cernes de fatigue sous les yeux de Lupin – comme s'il avait manqué plusieurs jours de sommeil. Il y avait des lignes de fatigue autour de sa bouche et comme il s'agenouillait à côté de Potts, James se rendit compte que Lupin avait à nouveau des problèmes avec sa jambe.

"Il est trop lourd à porter," suggéra Wendy Potts, comme elle levait la tête de Sirius doucement pour que Lupin puisse bander son écharpe serrée autour de la blessure. Le blanc se teinta rapidement de rouge, qui s'étala à l'arrière de sa tête. "on peut le léviter ..."

À la mention 'léviter', Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement lugubre. "Non", cria-t-il, s'agrippant au genou de Potts dans une supplication désespérée. "Non pas ça ! J'ai le vertige !"

James jugea qu'il était important de rappeler à Sirius qu'il venait de _'passer une heure entière sur un foutu balai bougre d'abruti !'_

"Non !" Sirius sanglotait dans son délire, agrippant à présent la robe de Pott et la tirant si fort que tout le monde eut une idée exacte de la couleur de son soutien gorge. "Non, je ne veux pas voler ! Je mourrai là haut ! Maman ! Je ne veux pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Man' sauve moi !"

James gronda, claquant une main sur son front. Par les couilles de Merlin, il appelle sa mère. Il doit s'être cogné la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais !" James poussa un soupir résigné en voyant Sirius continuer à bredouiller et à gémir à propos de dragons effrayants dans le ciel. 'Bon d'accord, vous autres, continuez l'entraînement pendant que Lupin et moi on emmène ce pauvre tas chez Pomfresh."

Wilfred Higgs (gardien) renifla avec dédain. "Comme si Lupin n'avait pas déjà causé assez de problèmes. Tu en as vraiment après les joueurs de Quidditch pas vrai petite merde ?"

"Higgs, si tu ne peux pas fermer ta foutue gueule, je te suggère de déguerpir," répliqua James déjà en colère après Sirius et pas d'humeur à entendre des insanités. "Orton n'est plus capitaine, alors je ne supporterai aucune discrimination ou manque de respect dans mon équipe. Suis-je clair ?"

Higgs cligna des yeux de stupeur.

James marcha droit sur Wilfred, lui crachant pratiquement au visage tandis qu'il répétait," Suis-je clair, Higgs ?" James savait que tout le monde les observait dans un silence paniqué. Il n'était pas du genre à lapider ou à perdre son sang-froid. James Potter était drôle, ouvert, et parfois obsédé à propos de Quidditch et de Lily Evans ; mais il n'avait jamais été une tête brûlée. C'était plutôt le fort de Sirius, mais James était plutôt fatigué d'entendre les insultes incessantes adressées à Lupin.

"J'ai besoin d'aide Potter." La voix de Lupin rompit le silence tendu, et tous se tournèrent pour voir Lupin avec un bras de Sirius en travers de ses épaules, le portant si aisément qu'il était à deux doigts de porter tout à fait Sirius. Il ne paraissait pas du tout avoir besoin d'aide si James voulait être honnête.

"_Ma tête me fait mal ..._"

Les gémissements de Sirius sortirent James de sa rêverie et avec un dernier regard noir en direction de Higgs, il rejoignit Lupin pour l'aider dans sa noble tâche de transporter Sirius à l'infirmerie. 'Écoute vieux, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé." s'excusa James, une fois que lui et Remus eurent commencé à emmener Sirius hors du terrain. "Higgs a toujours été un enfoiré. Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce qu'il dit." si James s'attendait à ce que Lupin le remercie, ou même exprime sa gratitude d'une façon quelconque, il en fut pour ses frais.

"Cet arbre me regarde drôlement Jamie," se plaignit Sirius entre eux. "Arrête le. Ça me donne la chair de poule. Arrête-le !"

"Sirius, il n'y a aucun arbre par ici. On est dans le château."

"Si il y en a !" insista Sirius, luttant contre leur emprise. Il regarda James, d'un air tout d'abord plaintif et désespéré, qui vira en confus et curieux. "Jamie, il y a une couronne d'or sur ta tête," affirma Sirius avec sérieux puis il éclata en gloussements. "Tu ressembles à la reine, The Queen."

James roula les yeux. "Tu es la seule Queen ici, espèce d'idiot."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "C'est vrai. Je le suis" confirma-t-il et puis promptement se mit à chanter. "_God save our gracious Queen. Long live our noble Queen.  
God save the Queen.' _

"Oh Merlin."

"Il chante pas mal," commenta Remus, grimaçant quelque peu quand Sirius laissa reposer sa tête contre la sienne et continua à chanter l'hymne national dans un volume sonore impressionnant.

'_Frustrate their knavish tricks…'_

James se boucha les oreilles avec sa main libre. Son oreille gauche serait peut-être endommagée de façon irrémédiable, mais il y avait encore un espoir pour la droite. James ricana puis s'arrêta rapidement quand il réalisa qu'il agissait un peu trop comme Sirius. "Tu as de la chance de ne pas partager un dortoir avec lui. Il est comme ça chaque fois qu'il est ivre."

_Thy choicest gifts in store; on her be pleased to pour._

"Est-ce qu'il s'ouvre le crane aussi chaque fois qu'il est ivre ?" Lupin était sur le point de faire un autre commentaire sarcastique, quand l'un de ses sourcils se souleva d'incrédulité et il regarda Sirius comme s'il surveillait un gamin de deux ans particulièrement exaspérant. "Black, ta main est sur mon cul là."

Sirius sourit, les yeux légèrement croisés et penchant dangereusement en avant. "Et quel cul Chéri. Très bien proportionné des deux côtés." Il pinça chacun des ' côtés très bien proportionnés' de l'arrière train de Remus. 'Chhhut, ne le répète à personne mais James est né avec la fesse droite plus grosse que la gauche," murmura Sirius si fort que cela résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier.

James combattit le rouge de l'embarras qui lui montait au front. "T'as de la chance que ton cerveau te sorte par le crane vieux, ou sinon je t'aurais déjà fracassé la tête."

La lèvre inférieure de Sirius trembla comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. "Tu es vraiment horrible !" cria-t-il de façon mélodramatique, d'un air si pathétique qu'il n'était pas loin de quelques larmes de crocodile. "Je te déteste ! On n'est plus des frères !"

Sirius se dégagea de l'emprise de James et se jeta d'autorité dans les bras de Lupin, entrainant presque le garçon à perdre l'équilibre. "Je t'aime mon cake au fruit chéri, toi et seulement toi. Nous allons courir tous les deux sur les collines et nous marier comme dans ces films Moldus."

"Rappelle moi de louer une robe pour l'occasion," répliqua Remus, impassible, estimant prudemment le poids de Sirius puis le jetant par dessus l'une de ses épaules comme une poupée de chiffon. La mâchoire de James toucha presque le sol. Lupin portait un garçon qui faisait au moins deux fois son poids apparemment sans efforts, comme s'il faisait une promenade dans le parc ou cuisait un gâteau et toutes ces autres choses vraiment faciles que même les idiots peuvent faire.

"Sirius, descends. Tu vas tuer Lupin comme ça," pressa James d'un ton inquiet, essayant d'obliger Sirius à se concentrer et à le faire descendre en même temps. "Franchement, qui aurait dit qu'un cogneur à la tête pourrait le mettre tellement à côté de ses pompes. Sirius !"

"C'est bon," dit Remus brièvement. " On y est presque."

"Jamie, tout est à l'envers !" ajouta Sirius d'un ton joyeux, sa dispute avec James apparemment oubliée. "Regarde, J'ai même une vue parfaite sur le p'tit cul de Remus ! Il est si mignon …"

"Lupin, tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose !" insista James. "Repose Sirius. On va le prendre tous les deux. Pas besoin de lui céder comme ça !"

"C'est bon," répéta Remus, et James remarqua que l'une de ses jambes tremblait sous la pression. La même jambe qui le faisait boiter.

"Remus Lupin ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas forcer sur ce bras ! Je n'arrive pas à croire …" madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux quand ils entrèrent, s'affairant autour d'eux et commençant sa tirade habituelle à laquelle James avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas plus faire attention. Quelque chose à propos du Quidditch et de ce sport horrible, et comment Lupin s'était blessé gravement la nuit dernière et qu'il ne devrait pas utiliser son bras avant au moins deux heures, et comment les élèves ne se souciaient aucunement de leur santé. C'était pratiquement toujours le même discours que la plupart d'entre eux entendaient, à quelques détails près. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de James de poser des questions sur le bras de Lupin – il était tellement concentré sur sa jambe et le fait que Remus dut s'asseoir sur le lit pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête de trembler.

"Bien, ça va s'arranger pour M. Black à présent," conclut Pomfresh après un examen complet des trois garçons et un dernier soin au bras de Lupin. "Faites lui boire un peu de cette potion verte que voici. Elle lui donnera un coup de fouet."

"Ouais, et moi aussi une fois qu'il ira mieux,' murmura James en examinant le liquide vert bouillonnant que la matrone lui avait mis dans les mains avant de se précipiter pour s'occuper de ses autres patients. "Ça me paraît ignoble" commenta-t-il, se sentant devenir vert lui-même rien qu'à l'odeur d'oeufs pourris provenant de la bouteille. "Bien content de ne pas avoir à boire ça." Il versa rapidement le liquide dans la gorge de Sirius, en se reculant au cas où Sirius commencerait à vomir.

Les yeux gris embrumés de Sirius reprirent de la vivacité presque immédiatement avant qu'il ne parte dans une quinte de toux, grimaçant à l'arrière goût de la potion dans sa bouche. "Heurk …" grogna-t-il, se frottant délicatement la tête. "Putain de heurk … on dirait une foutue gueule de bois …"

"Hé bien, essaye de ne pas te faire assommer la prochaine fois," James se pencha pour saisir le flacon vide et le remettre dans le placard du bas où il avait vu Pomfresh le prendre. "Je vais bannir Lupin du terrain si ça se reproduit. Je ne rigole pas Sirius, je vais .."

"Redresse toi Potter," interrompit Remus depuis le lit derrière lui. " T'as vraiment le le cul de travers."

Sirius éclata de rire.


	3. Sortir avec Remus Lupin

Hello ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié cette histoire ! Il faut dire que j'ai mis tellement de temps à traduire ce 3ème chapitre que vous auriez des excuses.

Plusieurs raisons à ce délai : d'une, j'ai privilégié 'Casting Moonshadows', autre histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Deux, j'ai eu moins de temps pour la traduction et trois, la longueur des chapitres. Mais ça je le savais avant de commencer, donc c'est pas vraiment une excuse !

J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire.

Petit coucou à Justine : je ne t'ai pas envoyé le chapitre cette fois-ci parce que je pense que tu as mieux à faire que de corriger une fic ! Biz et bon courage à toi.

Petite précision : étant donné que je n'avais pas répondu aux (nombreuses !) reviews au fur et à mesure (honte sur moi), les réponses se trouvent à la fin de ce chapitre. Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est super sympa !

xxXxx

Chapitre 3 : Sortir avec Remus Lupin.

_Remus Lupin était comme la bise en hiver. C'était la conclusion de James après la première semaine de réelle connaissance sans vraie réelle connaissance de Remus Lupin. À la fin de la deuxième semaine, James fut fier d'ajouter une autre observation à sa liste pratiquement vide.** Remus Lupin ne souriait jamais**. Maintenant, James n'était pas particulièrement réputé pour ses dons d'observation. Il connaissait bien les personnes dont il se souciait bien sûr. Il connaissait Sirius et Peter, et il connaissait même Evans même s'il n'arrivait pas à utiliser cette connaissance à son avantage pour la courtiser, sans trop qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi. Mais sinon, James ne faisait jamais beaucoup attention aux gens, comme la couleur de leurs chaussures ou s'ils étaient allés se faire couper les cheveux récemment. Donc, noter que Remus Lupin ne souriait jamais était presque un exploit en soi pour lui. Il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas raconté la fameuse blague. La blague sur les souaffles et les véracrasses et douze banshees en rut ; la blague que James racontait rituellement chaque année avec quelques variantes et qui lui valait toujours des explosions de rires. C'était la blague du siècle. _

_Et Remus Lupin n'avait même pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire pendant que James racontait la fantastique blague._

_Ce fut après cet incident que James commença à remarquer que Lupin ne souriait pas du tout. Il n'était pas en permanence bougon ou renfrogné, mais il ne souriait pas non plus ; en fait, il ne souriait jamais quand il disait merci, et il ne souriait jamais quand il gagnait cinquante points de Mcgonagall pour avoir réussi un sort particulièrement difficile, et il souriait encore moins quand Sirius lui rapportait un grand morceau de gâteau au chocolat du déjeuner, bien qu'il offrait de le partager avec les trois autres._

C'était un problème majeur, décréta James, mais rien que Sirius ne puisse résoudre. Parce que Sirius était un farceur extra-ordinaire et que son enthousiasme exubérant et ses tours idiots entrainaient toujours les gens à l'hilarité. Remus Lupin ne souriait jamais, mais James ne doutait pas que Sirius briserait rapidement la glace après la très attendue sortie à Poudlard ...

"Il s'est endormi", chuchota Sirius en baissant les yeux sur Remus.

Habituellement ils s'asseyaient plutôt vers le fond de la classe, mais grâce à l'insistance de Sirius (accompagnée de geignements éhontés), les garçons avaient accepté de s'asseoir avec Remus Lupin, à peu près au centre de la classe.

Inutile de dire, que Remus n'avait montré aucun signe de joie ou de mécontentement. Il avait simplement regardé les trois Maraudeurs, ouvert ses notes et s'était assis sur le seul siège libre, à côté de Sirius. Il s'était même fait un devoir d'ignorer le cri de joie de Sirius et son étreinte rapide.

"Ne lui en veux pas," répondit James avec un bâillement, "Binns a décidé de se surpasser aujourd'hui. Même Evans est en train de somnoler."

"Il était vraiment fatigué ce matin" remarqua Sirius tout en repoussant avec affection une mèche rebelle du front de Remus. Instantanément, quelques filles à côté d'eux commencèrent à chuchoter, et Sirius leur lança un clin d'oeil effronté en réponse, ce qui déclencha chez elle de nouveaux gloussements.

James roula des yeux. "Moi aussi je le serais si j'avais dû transporter un gros tas comme toi jusqu'à l'infirmerie hier."

Sirius soupira rêveusement, ignorant les ronflements sonores de Peter de l'autre côté de James. "Je me suis trouvé dans ses bras tout le long jamie-boy .. comme c'est romantique."

"Très, si tu ne tiens pas compte du fait que tu as mis du sang partout sur sa plus belle écharpe, complètement démoli son bras déjà blessé, et que tu l'as peloté en public," répliqua James avec un sourire et une bourrade. "Tu es un vrai charmeur Black. D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?"

Sirius mit une tape sur la tête de James. "Ferme la. Au moins mes charmes marchent. J'ai obtenu qu'il vienne au match, pas vrai ? Evans ne peut toujours pas te supporter;"

James lui tira la langue comme un gamin. "Elle m'aime et tu le sais. C'est juste qu'elle prend un peu son temps.""

Sirius ne répondit pas de son insulte habituelle, optant pour observer pensivement la joue exposée de Lupin. Il semblait être obsédé par le grain de beauté sous l'oeil de Remus – un étrange fétichisme qu'il avait développé tout récemment. "T'aurais pas du rouge à lèvres sur toi ?"

James regarda Sirius, ébahi. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air du gars qui trimballe du rouge à lèvres ? Va assouvir tes fantasmes de Drag Queen avec quelqu'un d'autre vieux. Je ne vais certainement pas t'encourager dans cette voie."

"J'ai du rouge à lèvres si tu veux Sirius" offrit Alice, la fille assise devant eux en se retournant, rougissante quand Sirius lui dédia un gracieux clin d'œil. James crut entendre craquer les jointures de Franck Longbottom – tous les deux commençaient à sortir ensemble et Franck semblait du genre protecteur.

"Alice, ne les encourage pas pour l'amour de Merlin !" lança Lily avec colère à ses côtés, ce qui ne parvint qu'à faire glousser Alice un peu plus. "Ils vont probablement lui lancer un sort pour qu'il écrive des mots obscènes sur le visage des gens."

"Bonne idée Evans, mais non" commença Sirius en examinant le rouge à lèvre d'Alice avant de se mettre au travail sur le visage de Lupin. Tous trois le regardèrent avec des expressions inquiètes à divers degrés, tandis que Sirius traçait soigneusement des lignes sur la joue de Remus afin de dessiner une paire de lèvres parfaite. 'Ça aurait pu être pire' pensa James tandis que les filles levaient les yeux au ciel et se retournaient. James s'était vraiment attendu à ce que Sirius applique sur lui-même ou sur Lupin ce truc cireux.

"Je ne vois pas" constata James pensivement. Il regarda Lupin de près, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle à appliquer du rouge sur la joue d'un mec pendant qu'il dormait, et trouva que les tentatives d'humour de Sirius étaient plutôt déroutantes (et absurdes).

Sirius fit mine de l'ignorer, reposant le rouge d'Alice et se penchant encore plus près, de façon à ce que son front repose contre le haut de la tête de Remus. "Il sent bon" commenta-t-il en se rapprochant encore et en passant son nez dans les cheveux de Remus, "Il sent la savonnette et le chocolat … et ça sent vraiment" Sirius inspira profondément, " vraiment très bon..."

James fit mine de vomir.

Sirius fit reposer sa tête sur ses bras de façon à ce que lui et Remus soient face à face. "Il à l'air si triste …" il passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Lupin. "Je me demande pourquoi …"

"Peut-être parce que tu le tripotes pendant qu'il dort."

Il ne sourit jamais pourtant … même pendant qu'il est éveillé" répliqua Sirius dont la douceur du ton masquait le coup vengeur qu'il envoya dans les tibias de James. "Je me demande à quoi il ressemble avec des lèvres relevées. Hum …" plissant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, Sirius plaça l'un de ses doigts sur le coin des lèvres de Remus et le releva doucement.

James ricana, tentant avec difficultés de contrôler son rire. "Ça change tout son visage je dirais. Mais et l'autre côté ? Lève celui-là aussi ou sinon il a l'air d'un idiot... "

'Ne traite pas d'idiot mon Lupinou, et il dort sur ce côté" répliqua Sirius tout en essayant de glisser son autre index sous la joue écrasée de Remus. "Attends … je l'ai … j'y vais !" dit Sirius triomphalement tandis que ses doigts fabriquaient un sourire tordu et perturbant sur le visage de Remus. "T'en penses quoi ?"

"On pourrait le rendre permanent," dit James sournoisement. "Avec l'aide de quelques sorts ou peut-être d'un marqueur magique," Sirius se retourna et ils échangèrent des sourires facétieux. "Mam dit que si on fait la moue suffisamment longtemps, elle restera en permanence. Tu pourrais avoir un petit ami souriant et enjoué pour le reste de ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

"J'en dis que tu aurais de la chance d'être en vie et encore plus d'avoir un petit ami" répliqua Remus en ouvrant lentement les yeux, au grand dam de James et de Sirius. Comme il se redressait, James comprit finalement la plaisanterie – les cheveux de Remus étaient tout emmêlés par le somme, ses vêtement habituellement nets, étaient légèrement froissés et son col était retourné. Il y avait un baiser au rouge à lèvre sur sa joue droite.

Il ressemblait à Sirius quand il avait bu plus que de raison – inconscient du rouge sur sa joue et complètement échevelé.

James percevait toute l'ironie de la situation tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler son rire.

Sirius semblait dans une position identique, s'autorisant un léger ricanement avant de faire courir une main timide dans ses cheveux et de produire un sourire étincelant sous l'intense regard de Lupin. 'Jour mon pain en sucre. Tu as fais une bonne sieste ?"

"Non" répliqua Remus avec humeur en se redressant. "C'est un peu difficile quand mon visage sert de pâte à modeler."

Durant leur toute première semaine, Sirius était venu trouver James avec un livre d'images de son cours d'histoire des Moldus et avait déclaré à James que Remus ressemblait beaucoup à un tableau de Mona Lisa. En effet, celui-ci ne fronçait jamais les sourcils même si il était visiblement agacé, mais il ne souriait pas non plus – comme si ses lèvres étaient prises dans une sorte d'étrange déni et avaient décidé de ne plus du tout réagir.

James se dit que Lupin n'avait rien de Mona Lisa, et qu'il n'était pas dans un déni quel qu'il soit, mais n'était tout simplement qu'un foutu grincheux. 'M. je me fous de ta gueule', serait un surnom qui conviendrait parfaitement à Remus Lupin. Malheureusement, cette attitude ne faisait que renforcer Sirius dans son désir pressant d'embrasser Lupin, et James se rendit compte que Sirius pensait à cela parce que son ami fixait les lèvres de Lupin depuis un bon bout de temps. James lui envoya une claque sonore sur la tête et lui dit d'arrêter de se conduire comme un enfoiré de pervers.

"Désolé" s'excusa Sirius sans en penser un mot. Pas que ça ait de l'importance, parce que Remus avait décidé de ne pas faire attention à lui de toutes façons, et avait recommencé à prendre diligemment des notes comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au bras de mon bébé ?" demanda Sirius qui détestait visiblement être ignoré.

L'infirmière les avait informés que le bras de Lupin serait totalement guéri dans un jour ou deux, et rien de plus malgré leurs prières. Sirius se sentait encore un peu coupable pour d'avoir aggravé l'état d'un bras déjà blessé ; James le savait même s'il ne lui en avait rien dit. Sirius passa un doigt léger sur le bras bandé de Remus, dessinant un petit cœur avant de lever les yeux sur Remus et de sourire gaiement.

"Il est cassé" dit Remus en constatant l'évidence.

"Comment ?" pressa Sirius en se penchant tout contre Remus. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a frappé ? Tu es tombé ? Je ne peux pas supporter que mon petit bout soit blessé comme ça ! Je devrais rester tout le temps à tes côtés pour te protéger !"

"Bien sûr " répliqua Remus d'un ton ennuyé, "Faudrait juste que tu restes conscient un peu plus de quinze minutes."

James, incapable de résister plus longtemps, éclata de rire. "Génial !" cria-t-il ente deux hoquets, appliquant des claques dans le dos de Remus comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Enfin, il se disait que puisque Remus et Sirius sortaient ensemble à présent, ils devaient être amis par le fait. "J'adore ce garçon !" s'écria James en essuyant une larme.

"Et moi je l'aime plus que toi !" répliqua Sirius férocement. Il avait le visage soudain rouge vif et un nerf battait au niveau de sa tempe. '"Beaucoup plus que toi, c'est incomparable ! Des tonnes et des tonnes plus !" Il souffla et tourna son siège pour le rapprocher de celui de Remus d'une manière possessive.

"Monsieur Blue, s'il-vous-plait, taisez vous pendant les cours."

Sirius prit son air buté et laissa tomber un bras possessif autour des épaules de Remus. "C'est moi que ma citrouille préfère", dit-il en agrippant Remus par les épaules pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. James dut se mettre le poing dans la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il vit que les précédentes expériences de Sirius, avaient transféré (dans sa jalousie) le rouge à lèvres d'Alice, aux lèvres de Sirius devenues rouges rubis. Sirius ignora superbement James, complètement inconscient du rouge de ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait la moue (le look lui allait plutôt bien de l'avis de James – il aurait été parfait dans les bars obscurs de Londres). On entendit des murmures, des gloussements et des chuchotements de filles et pour une raison connue de lui seul, même Lupin ne prit pas la peine d'informer Sirius au sujet de ses mésaventures de rouge à lèvres. En fait, Remus se contenta de lever un sourcil, essuya sa joue et retourna à sa prise de notes. Ce fut à cet instant que James décida qu'il aimait bien Remus Lupin et sa discrète propension à une conduite cynique. Bien sûr, James réalisa aussi une demi-heure plus tard que, aimer Remus Lupin pouvait lui valoir une queue de salamandre sortant de son pantalon, ce qui n'était vraiment pas drôle.

XxxxX

_James ne voulait pas se vanter ( bien que secrètement il aimait ça et qu'il en faisait, en douce, l'un de ses passe-temps favoris), mais après le réveil de son troisième œil et de ses fantastiques dons d'observation, il était lancé. Durant la même semaine que sa fantastique découverte sur Lupin, James découvrit une chose au sujet de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée en presque quinze ans d'amitié : Sirius était un abruti geignard et pleurnicheur. _

_Enfin, la partie abruti n'était pas si nouvelle, pas plus que la partie pleurnichard, James devait bien l'admettre. Sirius était les deux assez souvent, quelquefois même simultanément. En fait, James avait découvert tout ceci quand ils avait cinq ans. Sirius avait pleuré et pleuré pendant une heure en réclamant les brownies de la maman de James, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle eut pitié de lui et lui ait fait deux plaques entières à ramener chez lui. Il n'avait jamais partagé, et plus tard James surprit même Sirius essuyant ses larmes avec un sourire sur son visage qui disait -je vous ai bien eu, espèce d'idiots sentimentaux !'_

_Donc oui, Sirius était un connard pleurnichard patenté, mais James ne l'avait jamais vu comme un connard geignard jusqu'à ce jour précis dans le dortoir, quand il trouva Sirius assis face au miroir, au désespoir, et pour une fois, ne chantant pas les louanges de son physique à tomber. _

James entra dans le dortoir pour trouver Sirius assis sur le sol en face du miroir et faisant une moue impressionnante ; ses longs cheveux attachés en deux queues de cheval le faisaient ressembler à une écolière qui ferait une overdose de testostérone. James sut que son meilleur ami allait se mettre en mode pleurnichard/déclamation dans la minute où il vit Sirius bouder d'insatisfaction. Aussi il retira prestement ses chaussures et chaussettes et essaya de gagner son lit sur la pointe des pieds, priant Merlin que Sirius soit trop immergé dans son marasme pour le remarquer.

"Jaaaaaaaammmmmeesss !'

James maudit son destin et tout autre objet trainant dans le dortoir, particulièrement les chaussettes rouges de Peter.

"Je pense qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de bancal avec mon nez !' gémit Sirius en saisissant le dit nez en signe de désespoir. "Il doit être trop long. Je pense qu'il gêne !"

James ne voulait même pas savoir ce que le nez de Sirius pouvait gêner. "Il est parfait Sirius" répondit James, espérant que son ami ne poursuivrait pas sur le sujet tandis qu'il laissait tomber son sac sur son lit.

"Alors c'est peut-être mes yeux !" se désespéra Sirius. "Peut-être que je louche depuis toujours et que personne ne me l'a jamais dit !"

James jeta un regard accusateur à son oreiller comme si tout ce qui concernait Sirius était de sa faute. Ce point noir en haut paraissait particulièrement fautif. "Sirius, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Pas physiquement en tout cas.'

"Mais je suis intelligent aussi !" s'indigna Sirius. " J'ai les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières et c'est moi qui joue les meilleurs tours et je joue au Quidditch ! Je suis _parfait !"_

James leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que Remus ne m'embrasse pas ?" gémit Sirius en tombant sur le dos avant de se lover sur lui-même. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si repoussant chez moi qu'il ne veuille pas m'embrasser ?" Sirius émit un son désespéré du fond de sa gorge et leva les yeux sur James avec des yeux gris brillants. "Ça me rend dingue James ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'embrasse pas ? Il n'a donc pas compris qu'il m'excite ? Je vais finir par être complètement engourdi du bas si je ne reçois pas un peu d'aide bientôt dans le coin !"

James frappa sa tête contre la tête de lit. Plusieurs fois. "Sirius, rappelle toi cette liste qu'on a faite des choses dont on ne devait jamais parler ? Ajoute ça dessus s'il te plait."

"On s'est déjà embrassés ! " Geignit Sirius, ignorant complètement les tourments de James. "Dans le train ! Il m'a embrassé là bas, alors il devrait avoir envie de recommencer non ?" Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. "James, et si je n'étais pas bon ? Si cette fille de l'année dernière … Amanda ou Aria … ou .. je ne sais plus son nom … et si elle n'embrassait pas comme un poisson, mais que c'était moi ! James, et si il pense que je suis nul pour ça et ne voulait jamais recommencer à m'embrasser ?"

James aurait voulu faire remarquer que les poulpes n'étaient pas des poissons, mais il était trop occupé à essayer de s'ouvrir le crâne. La torture auto-infligée à sa tête fut interrompue quand Peter s'immisça dans leur discussion avec un avis inutile, sans surprise : "tu pourrais essayer de l'embrasser toi plutôt ; ajouta Peter en laissant tomber son sac sur son lit " Ça accélèrerait les choses.'

"Génial ! Pourquoi je ne l'embrasse pas ? S'exclama Sirius sarcastique en balançant sa main en l'air. "Espèce d'idiot Peter, tu penses que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Il est toujours en train de faire quelque chose, comme étudier ou lire ou alors, il est on ne sait où. Comment est-ce que je peux l'embrasser dans ces conditions ?"

James et Peter échangèrent des regards perturbés. "Euh … tu pourrais lui demander ? Offrit Peter avec hésitation.

Sirius les regarda comme s'il leur était poussé une deuxième tête. "Je pourrais lui demander ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez célibataires tous les deux ! J'ai besoin d'une atmosphère romantique ! Il faudrait qu'on se penche l'un vers l'autre, il y aurait un feu d'artifice et des bougies et des étoiles et … et … du rouge !"

"Du rouge ?"

"Du rouge," affirma fermement Sirius, bras croisés sur la poitrine. "Mais quelque chose de très viril. Je pense que ça devrait être le thème de notre premier rendez-vous non ?"

Des années d'expérience avaient appris à James que quand Sirius donnait l'impression de poser une question ou de demander une confirmation, c'était un leurre. Il élaborait simplement ses plans et vous forçait à les accepter, sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils vous semblaient sensés ou non. Malheureusement, des années d'expérience n'avaient rien appris à Peter, et dans un souci de paraître sage et utile, il ignora les mouvements de tête frénétiques de James et se lança dans un avis sur l'amour :

"Tu ne devrais pas plutôt demander à Lupin ce que lui aime ?"

James grogna, sentant déjà les prémisses d'un tremblement de terre prochain.

"Enfin, c'est ce que les filles aiment " continua Peter, toujours aussi inconscient. "Comme quand James sortait avec cette blonde ... elle aimait les fleurs non ? Et cette autre ... Maddy ... elle aimait aller chez madame Pieddodu parce que l'ambiance y était plus agréable ou un truc comme ça."

James fixa le visage de Sirius avec appréhension – d'un rouge qui avait tendance à s'accentuer – et se cacha la tête sous son oreiller fautif (parce que c'était toujours de sa faute) pour éviter de nouveaux dommages à son cerveau.

"Tu sais Pete, je crois que tu pourrais bien avoir raison."

La tête de James se redressa si vite qu'elle en heurta le montant du lit. Toutes ses craintes concernant un dommage de cerveau furent renforcées ; James était persuadé que, soit il était devenu débile, soit il faisait un rêve bizarre, parce que Sirius venait juste _d'approuver _une suggestion de _Peter_.

"Je veux dire, c'est vrai que je dois faire une bonne première impression et ..." Sirius se redressa avec un sourire diabolique, "Ce sera le meilleur moyen d'obtenir de lui ce baiser. Je vais rassembler tout ce qu'il préfère dans le plus parfait des rendez-vous qu'on ait jamais vu, et il tombera tellement fou amoureux de moi qu'il n'arrivera plus à se passer de mon corps !" Sirius laissa échapper un cri de triomphe, bondissant de son lit et attrapant son cahier de transfiguration plutôt vide et une plume abîmée. "Descendons dans la Salle Commune pour lui demander ce qu'il aime. Vous venez ?"

"Et pourquoi moi ? Demanda James décidant déjà qu'il n'allait pas céder à la folie de Sirius et à sa passade ridicule sur Lupin. Il avait déjà obtenu le rendez-vous pour Sirius ; il n'avait plus d'obligation quelle qu'elle soit.

"Je ne vais pas t'aider cette fois ! C'est pas moi qui vais sortir avec lui !"

Sirius leva un sourcil. "James : laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire. Vingt quatre mai. Lily Evans. Douleur. Et tes parties intimes. Pleines de boutons rouges."

James sentit le sang refluer de son visage. "S-Salle Commune tu disais ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on perd notre temps ici ?"

La salle Commune était toujours bondée pendant les soirées, et il fallut quelque temps aux maraudeurs pour trouver Remus Lupin qui semblait désirer disparaître dans l'ombre. En fait, le garçon avait été jusqu'à pousser l'un des divans dans le fin fond de la pièce, et faisait tranquillement ce que James présuma être ses devoirs, les pieds allongés devant lui, dans une attitude très désinvolte. Pour tout dire, n'eussent été les cris enthousiastes de Sirius 'mon petit cake' et 'rayon de miel', James aurait complètement ignoré Lupin pour se tourner vers des personnes plus colorées et animées.

"Mon coeur, quelle est ta couleur favorite ?" demanda Sirius en s'installant sur le bras du canapé de Lupin pendant que James et Peter en étaient réduits à prendre un siège à côté du garçon.

"Noir," répliqua Lupin sans lever les yeux. James remarqua une large barre chocolatée sur le livre d'Arithmancie de Lupin, et pensa que le garçon était anormalement déprimé pour quelqu'un qui mangeait tellement de sucre aussi régulièrement.

Sirius rougit et gloussa. "C'est un vrai dragueur !" dit-il à James avant de se baisser pour embrasser Lupin sous l'oeil droit, juste sur son grain de beauté.

Lupin, à son crédit, semblait totalement indifférent au flirt lourd et envahissant de Sirius. Il se contenta d'essuyer son visage là où Sirius l'avait embrassé et continua à écrire ses runes et constellations compliquées.

"Et les fleurs ? Tu aimes les fleurs ?" demanda Sirius en ouvrant son cahier. Le moment était historique pour James et Peter, qui n'avaient jamais vu le visage de Sirius plissé par la concentration en combinaison avec le fait de prendre des notes.

"Dis-moi lesquelles …"

"Celles avec des épines" répliqua Remus et James n'arriva pas à décider d'après son ton s'il était sérieux où s'il plaisantait.

"Des roses alors ?" demanda Sirius en martelant le genou de sa plume. "Est-ce que d'autres fleurs ont des épines ? Et ta chanson préférée ? Ton film préféré ? Tu aimes danser ? Ta nourriture préférée ? Tu t'es déjà défoncé ? Allez chaton, ne sois pas coincé." ricana Sirius. "Hé ça rime," remarqua-t-il avant de décider qu'une mélodie rendrait ses vers plus colorés et il se mit à chanter.

Remus regarda James qui lui lança un sourire embarrassé et un regard qui disait "Je suis désolé qu'il soit con à ce point là, mais de grâce, réponds lui ou je me suicide."

Lupin soupira et décocha un hochement de tête imperceptible à James. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions Black ? " demanda-t-il, ses yeux ambre ayant le pouvoir inquiétant de regarder à la fois Sirius et ses devoirs. "Repose cette plume. Ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup d'écrire des romans sur le sujet."

Sirius leva les yeux de ses notes et bouda. "Mais bébé, je voudrais mieux te connaître."

Lupin fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu me connaître ?" demanda Remus et même James le regarda incrédule, parce qu'il était sûr que Lupin n'avait mis aucun cynisme dans ses mots. Il avait posé la question comme s'il ne comprenait réellement pas les motifs de Sirius. James était sûr que même Peter avait la bouche ouverte d'incrédulité à côté de lui. C'était comme la fois où Lupin avait demandé à James pourquoi il aidait Sirius – l'une de ces choses que vous faites sans vraiment vous poser de questions, mais une fois faite, n'avait pas vraiment de réponse.

Sirius cligna rapidement des paupières, penchant la tête de côté, un peu comme un chien essayant de deviner pourquoi son maitre ne voulait pas jouer avec lui et l'avait pourtant visé avec le fichu bâton. _Tu marches à côté de tes pompes idiot'_ disait clairement son expression, mais les paroles de Sirius furent adoucies, quoique légèrement condescendantes, "j'ai craqué pour toi espèce d'enrhumé du bulbe !." le ton acerbe de sa voix disparut cependant rapidement, et il retrouva aussitôt son sourire abruti, entourant d'un bras, les épaules de Remus. "Passons, tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton groupe favori. Est-ce que tu aimes la musique Moldue aussi ? Tu es sang mêlé non ? J'aurais aimé ..."

James soupira bruyamment et regarda Peter. Il savait que tous les deux pensaient grosso modo la même chose : qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans le cerveau de Remus Lupin et pourquoi ?

XxxxX

_A présent, comme mentionné ci-dessus, James allait de découvertes en découvertes. Après tout, il en avait fait deux en l'espace de deux petites semaines. Non pas que James les recherchait, il n'espionnait pas et n'observait pas non plus chacun de leurs gestes. Il était bien trop occupé à lorgner du côté de Lily Evans pour en avoir le temps de toutes façons. Ce qu'il fit par contre, ce fut de surveiller tout problème ou signe de trouble potentiel. Malheureusement pour James, lors de la sortie de Poudlard, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de **qui** il devait surveiller. Sirius, son frère d'armes, pratiquement un membre de sa famille, et comparse farceur ? Ou bien Remus, le garçon qu'il connaissait à peine et comprenait rarement malgré l'admiration qu'il avait pour son sens de l'humour ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toutes façons, conclut James, parce qu'il était le chef : l'homme que tout le monde allait trouver quand on avait besoin d'aide ou d'un avis. Donc, le jour du premier rendez-vous de Sirius à Poudlard, James l'avisa sagement d'être 'Tout sauf lui-même pour l'amour de Merlin. Il te trouve déjà très énervant.'_

Sur le moment, Peter avait aussi gentiment ajouté Sirius avait un 'gros cul' dans ce jean et que sa chemise faisait ressortir ses tétons.'

James ne pensait pas non plus qu'un flacon entier d'Eau de Cologne et deux mèches de cheveux dépassant de son menton n'allaient en rien rendre Sirius plus masculin. Ceci dit, James était sur le point de se joindre à Peter pour un fou rire hystérique, quand il remarqua le visage rouge de son meilleur ami et le regard presque embarrassé qu'il adressait au miroir.

"Oh" avait dit James réalisant que Sirius faisait un effort réel pour se faire beau.

_Ainsi vint pour James, la découverte fortuite et observation perspicace numéro trois. Sirius Black aimait vraiment Remus Lupin. Comme dans **aimer**. Aimer dans le sens de Peter et de sa routine du petit-déjeuner de galettes de pommes de terre. Aimer comme ce que James faisait quand il voyait Lily Evans se pencher pour ramasser un crayon. Comme dans le sens de Rusard avec Miss Teigne son chat bien aimé. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas dans ce sens là d'aimer, mais James savait que la façon d'aimer de Sirius n'était pas simplement le genre normal, mais qu'il y avait un 'aimer' significatif dans son amour pour Remus et que c'était très voisin de ce que ressentaient tous ces gens dans leurs amoures quotidiennes._

Donc oui, à un certain point de leur premier rendez-vous à Poudlard, Sirius était passé de l'état de vouloir un petit ami, à celui de réellement aimer le petit ami qu'il avait déjà mais ne connaissait qu'à peine. Toute la matinée, Sirius avait été aux petits soins pour ses chaussures, ses vêtements, ses cheveux – pas parce qu'il était vaniteux ou un imbécile fini. Enfin peut-être un peu, mais surtout, Sirius désirait que ça marche vraiment et faire une bonne impression. Cette découverte, à la différence des précédentes, fut considérée comme une percée. En fait, James la rangea en numéro un, ex æquo avec la découverte que Peter pouvait péter 'somewhere over the rainbow' sans fausses notes et que Lily Evans dormait sans soutien gorge. Étant donné la portée phénoménale de la découverte, James décida d'arrêter la rigolade, donna un coup de coude à Peter pour qu'il arrête aussi, puis tapa amicalement Sirius dans le dos pour s'excuser de la taquinerie.

_'"Ça va aller mon vieux" avait dit James d'un ton rassurant, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire sans avoir l'air d'une femmelette. En signe de repentir, James, d'un coup de baguette, avait même arrangé les cheveux de Sirius. C'était important après tout, que le premier rendez-vous de Sirius se passe bien ..._

''Tu es très beau" dit Sirius sincèrement, en voyant Remus qui les avait rejoints sur le chemin de Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius le voyait en vêtements Moldus, mais c'était bien la première fois que Remus était 'en couleurs' – une jolie veste verte, qui rappela à Sirius les pommes du jardin de Madame Potter, sur une chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Il portait aussi un pardessus noir et une écharpe pour se protéger du froid, mais ce qui avait presque fait saigner du nez Sirius à la minute où il avait vu Remus était le feutre noir. C'était trop sexy pour le décrire et l'esprit tordu de Sirius se mit à imaginer des images de Remus nu, ne portant rien d'autre que cet adorable chapeau.

Le pantalon noir était toujours là cependant et Sirius se demanda s'il pourrait convaincre Remus de porter un jean pour une fois, rien que pour apercevoir ce petit cul des plus délectables.

"Je t'ai apporté des … heu .. _une _fleur_' _ dit Sirius en poussant la dite fleur sous le nez de Remus. 'Mais fais attention, il y a encore des épines … je n'ai réussi à en cueillir qu'une. Désolé. Tu savais que les roses de notre serre, ces foutues satanées petites vicieuses, attaquent les gens ?'

"Je le savais oui," répondit Remus distraitement en prenant la fleur de Sirius, "Elles mangent de la chair humaine aussi à l'occasion". Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de protester, lança d'un rapide coup de baguette, un sort de guérison en direction des myriades de coupures sur les mains de Sirius.

"Merci" murmura Sirius avec embarras en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avant de suivre les autres dehors. "Est-ce que j'aurais du apporter des chocolats aussi ? Tu avais l'air d'en avoir déjà beaucoup, alors j'ai pensé que tu n'en voudrais peut-être pas d'autres. Mais si tu préfères, on pourrait commencer par aller chez Honeydukes ?"

"C'est bon" assura Remus en enfonçant une main dans sa poche tandis que l'autre (pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius) tenait toujours la rose.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, observant Remus du coin de l'oeil. "Est-ce que je peux voir ta main gauche ?" Sous le regard interrogateur de Remus, Sirius gloussa un peu et haussa les épaules. "Tu sais, l'entrainement de Divination …" offrit-il sans conviction, "Je voudrais voir si on est compatibles et si …. nos lignes de cœur concordent … ?"

Remus tendit sa main pour l'inspection.

"Mars est anormalement brillant et je vais mourir d'une indigestion de véracrasses et d'une sévère diarrhée." Tout en parlant, il regardait Sirius, les yeux scintillants légèrement dans les rayons du soleil. "J'ai suivi Divination pendant un semestre."

"En fait ta main dit quelque chose de totalement différent," corrigea Sirius avec espièglerie, tout en regardant de près la paume de Remus et en chantonnant pensivement. "Elle dit que tu seras conquis par un très bel homme brun et charmant, figure toi. Et …" Sirius déplaça sa main, de façon à ce qu'ils soient paume contre paume, et entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles. La main de Remus était chaude dans la sienne, sa fermeté rassurante. "Elle dit aussi qu'on a l'air du parfait couple romantique à son premier rendez-vous."

Des fusées de toutes les couleurs éclatèrent autour d'eux, déclenchant des cris de surprise parmi les gens qui les entouraient. L'une d'elles en particulier, une rouge, éclata sur la jupe d'une Serdaigle, provoquant ses cris stridents. Sans se démonter, Sirius sourit, savourant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Remus. Bon, ce ne fut pas tant une expression qu'un rapide clignement d'yeux, mais Sirius se réjouit néanmoins de sa réaction.

"James et moi nous les avons charmées pour qu'elles se déclenchent chaque fois que nous dirons le mot 'rendez-vous'" Il ricana tandis qu'un nouveau paquet de fusées éclataient autour d'eux, atteignant quelques spectateurs au passage et en faisant s'enfuir quelques autres.

"Génial non ?" s'exclama Sirius souriant de toutes ses dents devant sa réussite et il décida que prononcer encore une fois 'rendez-vous' serait un bon moyen de démarrer les festivités. Son estomac abritait de bien plus grandes explosions rien que par le fait de se trouver avec Remus ; toutes d'un rouge viril et d'un jaune scintillant, mélange de joie et d'excitation, et d'un désir désespéré et indicible. Malheureusement, celles-ci étaient les plus grosses fusées qu'on pouvait trouver chez Zonko, aussi Sirius devait-il se contenter d'une grandeur médiocre.

"C'est un joli sort" approuva Remus après s'être repris et avoir retrouvé son expression neutre habituelle. Sirius remarqua que Remus s'était légèrement rapproché pendant le spectacle des fusées, de telle façon que leurs mains entrelacées frôlaient leur manteau tandis qu'ils marchaient. S'il avait eu des ailes, Sirius se serait déjà envolé avec les hippogriffes.

Le sort s'était avéré véritablement très compliqué, et James avait hésité à aider Sirius à le réaliser. Quelque chose à propos d'en faire trop au tout premier rendez-vous et de faire fuir Lupin à jamais – Sirius n'avait pas vraiment compris les détails vu qu'il était trop occupé à arranger ses cheveux pour être parfait en ce jour particulier. De toutes façons, James ne racontait que des conneries.

"Salut Rosmerta !" cria Sirius à la barmaid en entrant aux 'Trois Balais'. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Sirius vit qu'ils fixaient leurs deux mains serrées à lui et à Remus. Il ne la lâcha pas cependant, gardant un légère pression sur la main de Remus et dédiant à chacun un sourire de défi jusqu'à ce qu'ils regardent ailleurs, secouant la tête en signe d'exaspération et d'amusement. Sirius ne pouvait jamais rien laisser passer sans réagir.

"Comme d'habitude Sirius ? Ou sont tes amis ?" demanda Rosmerta tout en préparant le cocktail habituel de bièraubeurre.

"Ils sont dans le coin" répliqua Sirius distraitement tout en conduisant Remus vers les sièges du fond pour s'assurer un peu d'intimité. Il tira courtoisement une chaise pour Remus, qui le regarda bizarrement et se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Je m'en suis débarrassé pour la journée, pour que mon Soleil et moi puissions être tranquilles tous les deux pour la journée."

'"Soleil ? Oh ?" Rosmerta regarda leurs mains jointes et dédia un regard de sympathie à Remus en déposant leurs consommations. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici avant. Je présume donc que c'est votre premier rendez-vous ?"

Des fusées éclatèrent partout dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que c'est tellement évident ?" demanda Remus d'un ton sarcastique en posant son menton dans sa main et en soupirant.

Le rendez-vous se passe plutôt bien, pensait Sirius. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi à réparer toutes les tables et à ranimer Rosmerta, les chose s'étaient déroulées plutôt gentiment. Personne n'avait mentionné le mot r-e-n-d-e-z-v-o-u-s , et tout le monde leur avait laissé suffisamment de place au cas où Sirius aurait eu d'autres choses insensées planifiées dans sa manche. Ils parlèrent pendant deux heures entières ; bon, Sirius parlait et Remus faisait occasionnellement un commentaire éclairé qui rendait Sirius hystérique. Sirius n'était même pas sûr que Remus faisait ça pour qu'il rie mais à la fin, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la bulle de joie dans sa poitrine ni sur les larmes qui s'accumulaient autour de ses yeux d'avoir ri si fort. Sirius n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait que le visage de Remus paraissait moins inexpressif que d'habitude ...

Plus tard, ils se rendirent chez Honeydukes où Sirius se dépêcha d'essayer d'étendre sa veste sur une petite flaque de boue en face de l'entrée. Fort heureusement pour sa luxueuse veste de cuir, Remus s'empara fermement de sa main et murmura sèchement : "j'ai pas encore de seins qui me soient poussés Black" et "remets cette veste". Sirius céda bien sûr, mais seulement parce que son esprit malade et tordu avait commencé à imaginer un Remus à la voix rauque dans les situations les plus inappropriées – aucune quoi qu'il en soit, n'impliquant le moindre bout de sein. Le fait que Remus n'avait pas lâché la main de Sirius depuis lors, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses ; bien au contraire. Sirius était trop hébété pour le dire. Tellement hébété que lorsqu'il se pencha pour un baiser (c'était le moment pensait-il), les lèvres de Sirius se retrouvèrent en quelque sorte collées à l'encadrement de la porte. Cela prit quarante cinq minutes pour libérer la langue de Sirius de la glace, durant lesquelles tout le monde dut passer par la fenêtre pour entrer et ressortir du magasin. Pauvre Marlene McKinnon qui était assez … lourde dirons nous pour son âge, et qui se retrouva coincée au milieu du passage sans avoir accès à aucun chocolat jusqu'à ce que le problème de langue de Sirius ne soit résolu.

Ils s'étaient même aventurés jusqu'au bureau de poste par hiboux, juste pour le plaisir parce que Remus ne semblait vraiment pas très désireux de visiter la cabane hurlante sans que Sirius ne comprenne pas bien pourquoi. Il avait bien tenté d'insister et de supplier et de gémir, mais alors, la main de Remus avait dérivé sous la chemise de Sirius et bougé d'une façon tellement tentante qu'elle avait laissé un Sirius pantelant ne sachant plus que bafouiller des 'oui bijou' et 'Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, embrasse moi là, là, tout de suite !' bien sûr, il n'avait pas exprimé cela à haute voix. Il ne voulait pas apparaître trop dépendant ou se retrouver avec la langue collée sur une autre porte.

Cela avait été drôle néanmoins, surtout quand Sirius avait découvert que beaucoup de chouettes avaient une particulière affinité envers Remus et le sollicitaient pour être caressées.

"Tu es comme cette comédie musicale Moldue qu'on a vue en classe !" s'exclama Sirius tandis que lui et Remus caressaient un hibou particulièrement grand et majestueux, leurs doigts se frôlant intimement. "Comme le Docteur Dolittle ! Il pouvait parler aux animaux et tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ces oiseaux disent ?"

'"Enlève ta main de mon entrejambe' répliqua Remus pince-sans-rire, et Sirius en rit tellement qu'il en tomba presque à la renverse sur le sol couvert de fiente.

Plus tard, le propriétaire leur demanda gentiment de partir, quand quelques unes des chouettes les plus jeunes, commencèrent à se battre entre elles pour attirer l'attention de Remus. Sirius plaisanta en disant qu'elles prenaient Remus pour leur 'moman'.

C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur rendez-vous que Sirius avait jamais eu, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose étant donné qu'il n'en avait eu que très peu. Mais être avec Remus n'était pas tant qu'avoir un rendez-vous, mais simplement être avec un ami et passer du bon temps. Il était facile de parler avec lui parce que Remus ne semblait pas juger chaque mot qu'il disait, ou n'attendait pas des compliments idiots de sa part, du style 'ton cou est long comme un bambou' ou 'ton nez est aussi droit qu'une carotte'. Ce qui fit qu'à la fin de la journée, Sirius n'avait aucune envie de retourner au dortoir avec le reste de l'école.

"Restons encore un peu" murmura Sirius dans l'oreille de Remus, en les entrainant tous les deux loin de la foule des élèves qui s'en retournaient tous vers le château. "On peut rentrer plus tard … je connais un passage secret qui mène directement au château."

Sirius frémit un peu sous l'intense regard de Remus et se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour quémander un autre baiser : ici, au milieu de l'entière population de Poudlard. Il allait tout de même suivre son idée quand Remus se détourna pour regarder la silhouette du château sous le soleil couchant et Sirius se retrouva, les lèvres en avant, à embrasser le vide. Au moins, il s'était pris un vent et non pas la porte cette fois ci.

"Viens. Je connais une grotte d'où l'on a une superbe vue sur le soleil couchant." Sirius tira Remus par la main et commença à courir, trainant un Remus réticent derrière lui. "Si on a de la chance, on ne se fera pas prendre." Ils grimpèrent la colline et, dans leur hâte, heurtèrent des mottes de terre et envoyèrent de petits cailloux rouler dans la pente.

"Et si on est pris, on pourra dire que notre retenue sera notre deuxième rendez-vous !" Sirius sourit à Remus qui avait suivi Sirius avec une surprenante bonne volonté et courait à ses côté. "James et moi avons trouvé cette grotte l'année dernière ; c'est un endroit génial pour stocker du whisky de feu et des clopes. Mcgonagall ne viendra jamais chercher par ici !"

"Je suis préfet, "répliqua Remus, en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la caverne.

"Ouais mais t'es aussi mon petit ami. Donc tu ne peux pas moucharder." avança-t-il avec un sourire effronté. "Accio cigarettes" Sirius attrapa le paquet avant qu'il ne vole trop loin et en porta aussitôt une à sa bouche. "On a loupé le coucher de soleil. J'espérais qu'on pourrait l'admirer ensemble ... pour le côté romantique et tout ça ..."

Remus s'assit, jambes écartées et légèrement pliées devant lui. "J'aime les étoiles" dit-il doucement en se penchant en arrière sur ses mains pour regarder le ciel. C'était la première fois que Remus disait autre chose qu'un commentaire sarcastique. C'était peu de choses, mais c'était la seule part de Remus qu'il avait livrée sans que Sirius ait à lui ôter de la bouche, aussi Sirius la rangea-t-il dans un coin de sa mémoire comme une souvenir précieux.

Sirius observa le profil de Remus pendant un long moment, assis là dans un silence inhabituel et fumant sa cigarette. Au clair de lune, la beauté de Remus semblait presque impalpable, faisant battre le cœur de Sirius un peu plus vite et devenir son souffle bruyant et précipité. C'était ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il désirait vraiment, embrasser Remus.

Il n'en avait pas été sûr au début ; quand James avait suggéré que Sirius sorte avec Remus, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand chose. La seule raison pour laquelle Sirius avait accepté, était parce qu'il était malade et fatigué d'être seul, de n'avoir personne qui le comprenne ou qui l'écoute. Sirius savait que même James ne le prenait pas au sérieux la plupart du temps ; il insistait encore pour prétendre que Sirius traversait une période après tout. Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à grand chose quand il avait commencé, pas grand chose sauf peut-être un peu d'amusement. Même après la première rencontre avec Remus dans le train, c'était l'excitation de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux et d'aussi beau qui l'avait poussé. Ensuite, tout ce qu'il avait désiré c'étaient quelques baisers et peut-être une première baise. Mais à présent …

" C'est moi là bas " pointa Sirius en soufflant une bouffée de fumée à travers ses narines. "Tu vois ? C'est l'étoile la plus brillante. Génial pas vrai ?" Il ferma les yeux, se sentant en paix et engourdi de sommeil d'un seul coup. "Je prévois d'acheter une moto un jour, de la charmer pour qu'elle vole et alors de m'en faire éclater les tympans juste pour emmerder ma mère tu vois. On pourra aller là-haut tous les deux, très haut, et on pourra admirer du dessus toutes ces étoiles au lieu de l'inverse. Ça serait pas génial ?"

Sirius sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Remus l'observer avec ses yeux d'ambre au regard doux, si doux et mystique. Avant même que Sirius ait eu le temps de demander, Remus se pencha pour placer un baiser léger, presque gentil contre les lèvres de Sirius.. il n'était pas aussi passionné que le premier, mais le baiser laissa Sirius légèrement étourdi et avide tandis qu'il enroulait ses doigts dans la chevelure de Remus et l'attirait encore plus près de lui. Putain, oh putain de merde , enfin ! Il y eut un soupçon de langue contre ses lèvres et Sirius répondit, hors d'haleine juste pour retenir Remus.

" Putain" murmura Sirius en touchant ses lèvres et en fixant Remus d'un air ébahi, Remus qui à présent fumait la cigarette qui était entre les lèvres de Sirius quelques secondes auparavant. "Putain". La fumée s'envola au dessus de leur tête avant de disparaître lentement au loin, offrant à Sirius la vue magnifique des lèvres humides de baiser de Remus.

"J'étais bien ? Je veux dire … le baiser n'était pas si horrible pas vrai ?"

Remus prit une dernière bouffée et écrasa la cigarette sur le sol. "Ça pourra aller avec un peu de pratique." Sirius eut une expression de carpe, avant de noter la légère lueur dans les yeux d'ambre de Remus. "Espèce d'enfoiré, tu m'as eu !" Il tira Remus brutalement par le col, pour l'attirer face à lui, nez contre nez. " Ça été le plus beau rendez-vous que j'ai jamais eu" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, entrainant Remus dans un autre baiser alors que la dernière fusée éclatait dans le ciel en une gerbe de rouge et d'or.

Remus, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi pour de bon.

**A suivre** …

xxXxx

réponses aux reviews :

**Zaria Strange **: C'est vrai que ce Sirius est particulièrement déjanté ! Et on adore ça ! C'est tout le talent effectivement de Children of the Shadows. J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome** : Encore désolée d'avoir tant tardé et j'espère que la suite répond à ton impatience. Comme tu le vois, Sirius est toujours aussi barge mais Remus a entrouvert une porte ...

**Gazi **: Alors comme ça tu craques sur les petits noms de Sirius pour Remus ? C'est vrai qu'il est craquant !

Merci Gazi ! À bientôt pour le 4ème j'espère.  
**sandrine**_ : _Je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour le 4ème

**Leyya09**_ : _oui, je compte bien continuer jusqu'au bout de l'histoire. Mais je ne donne pas de délai, vu la longueur des chapitres. Merci pour ta review.

**Shoupito**** : **Merci pour l'auteur. J'avais beaucoup aimé aussi cette histoire quand je l'avais lue.

**Jubei-Kazuki** : Je pense avoir été plus longue que tu n'aurais souhaité ! Petite précision, il s'agit simplement d'une traduction, la fic n'est pas de moi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez d'imagination ni de talent pour écrire une telle histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**  
Bloody dawn **_: _tu avais raison pour les situations loufoques : le coup des fusées chaque fois qu'est prononcé le mot 'rendez-vous', c'était pas mal dans le genre ! Mais l'histoire prendra aussi un côté beaucoup plus grave et sombre par la suite.

**Célia : **lol ! Super que ça te plaise autant ! Je vois tu as bien discerné le côté sombre qui peut se cacher derrière l'attitude de Remus. Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Children of the shadows écrit vraiment très bien._  
_**Sasuga : **merci pour la review. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer._  
_**Chocogrenouille : **Ah ben finalement je peux te répondre de cette façon ! De rien pour la dédicace, c'est bien le moins pour une revieweuse aussi fidèle et pertinente ! Ces trois premiers chapitres sont en effet très drôles du fait de l'attitude de Sirius et de l'observation un peu narquoise qu'en fait James.

Merci pour la remarque sur le R/L, je corrige sur ce chapitre. Bizz.

**C. : **Merci, merci. Heu, tu veux dire le Remus de Children of the Shadows ! Lol ! Et t'as encore rien vu !_  
_**Alana chantelune **: Merci pour ton petit mot et j'espère que cette fois-ci tu iras au bout de la lecture. C'est vrai qu'au début, les choses avancent lentement. Mais ça nous laisse savourer les pitreries de Sirius et l'attitude toute en mystère et en réserve de Remus. A bientôt j'espère._  
_**Loulou2a **: alors tu les trouves horribles ces surnoms ? Lol ! Ben moi je trouve ça très mimi ! Heu .. enfin je plains quand même un peu aussi Remus, surtout qu'il est vraiment à l'opposé de toute cette démonstration ! Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de ce Sirius !

**Elfoy-Malana **: complètement taré tu l'as dit ! Et ça continue dans celui-ci ! Remus fume, hé oui ! Et Sirius aussi comme tu l'as peut-être lu. Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius joue son rebelle et Remus a peut-être des soucis à oublier ...

En ce qui concerne la traduction, c'est plutôt amusant de chercher une traduction à des expressions typiquement anglaises. Quelque fois on trouve un truc pas mal mais c'est pas toujours le cas malheureusement. Merci pour la remarque sur les poursuiveurs. Je vais corriger en mettant ce chapitre en ligne. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne prend pas le temps de vérifier la traduction dans les bouquins !

**Marie Ouin-Ouin** : Hé bien merci beaucoup pour la review, mais il faut rendre à César ... en l'occurence à Children of the Shadows, l'auteure de cette histoire que je ne fais que traduire, tous ces compliments. Tout le monde aime bien ce Sirius totalement barje j'ai l'impression. C'est vrai qu'on le voit rarement à ce point là !

**Meg-la-cacahuete **: exactement ce que je disais au-dessus. Il fait craquer tout le monde le Sirius !

**Psykomouak** : heu .. subtilité et délicatesse sont des mots je crois qui ne font pas partie du vocabulaire de Sirius, comme on peut encore s'en rendre compte dans le chapitre 3 ! Lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Marjorie59 **_: _Alors là tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour la drague de James ! Lui qui se croit beaucoup plus fort et qui se demande ce qui cloche dans son approche de Lily ! Pfff ! Sont pas aidés tous les deux !


End file.
